Pretty Persuasion
by AmericanIdiot12
Summary: Meredith, is a sixteen year old sophomore in a prominent Private School. Addison, her older sister, is a Senior, dating Derek, the college hottie. NOT ADDEK STORY
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, i wrote this with jenny from the oncall room board. Hope you like...**_

_**I don't own grey's sadly...**_

* * *

_  
_

_Northern Hills Academy_

After stuffing all of her schoolbooks in her bag, Meredith checked her hair in the mirror and took off, nearly skidding down the staircase. She hated the rides to school. She was already sixteen years old and still no car even though her mother gave her a credit card that could reach the sky. Her sister Addison, a senior, always got everything she wanted though. She had the Grades, the in-fashion, and the hot friends.

And who could forget the boyfriend, who was sitting in the driveway at that moment, blaring the horn at her. She tore through the pantry, trying to find a pop tart, until finally she just gave up and walked out side. Meredith smoothed down her plaid skirt before climbing in the backseat of his black convertible Mustang. It was amusing to her how these college boys could drive their cool cars and get away with anything. Well, she knew he could get away with anything at least. She smiled at him in the rearview mirror, getting some response from him until her bitchy sister Addison had to ruin it all.

"God Meredith, you take any longer and you will be walking to school from now on." Addison blurted while applying her Mascara. Meredith wished sometimes that she could just stab her in the eye with it.

"Sorry Addison…" Meredith replied, trying to catch another glance at Derek.

"I don't know what you're so smiley about." Addie stared at Meredith through the mirror as she then applied her bright red lipstick.

"Mom will be home tonight and don't think she won't find out about your little sneaking out escapade last night."

Meredith glared at her sister. She didn't know why Addie hated her so much…nor did she care. Just then Derek slammed his foot on the brake causing them all to lunge forward. As they all sat up, Derek checking to see if everyone was ok, Mer got a good look at her sister who was now wearing red lipstick clear across her chin.

"Damn it Derek" she screeched. "Can't you be more careful." "How the hell am I suppose to get this off, it's long lasting lipstick."

Meredith was trying she really was, but the laughter was bubbling up…and once she finally caught Derek's glance in the mirror she lost it in a fit of giggles.

He couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't be laughing at his girlfriend but Meredith's laughter was contagious. It was bubbly and innocent.

"Yea very funny you guys" Addie smirked at them. She was pissed, but Derek didn't care, she was always pissed.

"Can you just try to get us to school in one piece" she said glaring at him.

Derek looked up at Meredith one last time, both sharing a secret look, both holding back the laughter trying to keep the peace and save themselves the wrath of Addie.

After ten minutes more of Satan, Derek finally pulled into the parking lot of Northern Hills Academy, a prominent private school in Vermont. Meredith sat in silence as Addison kissed Derek, grabbed her purse and book and got out of the car and continued to click her heels loudly as she headed for her friends. Meredith climbed out from the back sneaking a glance at Derek.

"See ya Mer." He said flashing his dreamy smile and pulling out onto the street.

Meredith turned on her heel and walked towards the school, trying extremely hard to retain her smile as she walked past her older sister, who was now filing her nails. Addie didn't pay her a bit of attention, which Meredith was sometimes thankful for, especially in times like these. She could walk by as if she never existed and feel somewhat normal sometimes. She headed into the huge double doors and into the hallway that held her locker, which was shoved in between the football players. _Yeah I know. How convenient? _As she attempted to get to her locker, a huge player pushed in the way, knocking her backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing her tiny frame back through the crowd of jocks surrounding her locker Meredith grudgingly made her way to homeroom. She hated her homeroom teacher. Mrs. Thompson always smelled of rotten eggs…and she always made this weird clicking sound with pencils as she rubbed them between the rings on her fingers. Homeroom was definitely not the highlight of her day but at least her saving graces would be there to help start her morning out right.

Walking toward the back of the class, she dodged backpacks lying haphazardly in the aisles. Eyeing her posse she lifted her eyebrows in greeting while plopping down in a desk.

"What's up your ass today?" A very outspoken Christina Yang asked Mer while she flipped through a Biology book.

"Oh come on Christina.." Izzie Stevens said as she smacked on her bubble gum. "The same thing as every morning…Addie." Meredith scowled, acknowledging that Izzie was correct.

"She just pisses me off, with her manicured nails and six inch heels" Meredith whispered as the homeroom bell rang.

"I mean who the hell wears heels like that to school anyway, she's such a bitch." she scowled.

"Oh and by the way…last night I totally got busted, so I'm sure I'll be grounded once Mom gets home tonight. Addie definitely will get pleasure out of that one." Meredith said as she opened up her calculus book and started reviewing today's assignment.

"Class I want you to turn your books to page 25, and work problems 1-50. They are due at the end of class." Mrs. Thompson instructed. "And no talking…." She added, eyeing the three girls in the back who were huddled so close together whispering their desks were almost pushed together. They suddenly stopped, realizing the whole class was turned around looking at them.

"Sorry Mrs. Thompson" Meredith said as she turned towards the front and opened her book. Izzie and Cristina soon followed, not wanting to receive detention, like they usually did.

Meredith quickly pulled out a sheet of paper from her binder as soon as Mrs. Thompson took a seat and scribbled a note on it and threw it at Izzie.

_Derek smiled at me today, in the car. _

Izzie popped her eyes open at Meredith, surprised. She responded.

_-Seriously? I'm jealous. When is he going to dump your stupid sister. _

_-I don't know, but she's driving me crazy. I swear it's torture riding in the car with the two of them in the mornings. He is amazing, but then she turns around and talks and it's like listening to nails on a chalkboard._

_-Uh. I know. But I bet it's worth it just to look at him. Haha_

_-Yeah…it really is. But I doubt a college guy would want me…_

_-You never know. But as long as Addie's around he won't be with anyone. The bitch has her claws in deep, Mer..._

Meredith shoved the paper in her book as Mrs. Thompson made her rounds around the class. She pretended like she was working problems as she looked over her shoulder. As she walked on, Meredith looked at Izzie, them both realizing they should actually do the assignment.

After an hour of class, the bell finally rung, and Meredith relaxed her shoulders. She handed in the problems and walked out in the hallway, side by side with her best friends.

"I can't wait until next year. Addie will be in college and I'll stop being known as her little sister. I'm sick of always being in her shadow." Meredith said, shoving her book in her locker. Izzie nodded in agreement as she put in her combination.

"I also can't wait until football season is over, so these boys don't stink up the area around our lockers." She said giggling. They all made their way towards their next class dreading their English test. Lunch couldn't come soon enough.

Meredith sat alone at their usual lunch table, waiting for the girls to join her. She pulled out her cell and checked for any texts. The girls were never late. She twiddled with a strand of hair as she stuck a pretzel in her mouth. This was great, everyone probably thought she was a loser now, eating lunch alone. She looked over at Addison, surrounded by throngs of girls and boys, the center of attention, as always. It was so easy for her. Meredith laughed to herself as Addie's eye got huge of telling the story about the "almost car accident." Meredith knew she was full of shit. He only hit the brake to avoid running a red light.

"We were so close, I nearly died. A car missed us by inches. I looked up and it was coming straight for us. If Derek hadn't of hit the brakes, who knows what would have happened." Addison said, everyone listening intently.

"You're so lucky to have a guy like that Addie." One of her friends said as she applied her lip-gloss. Meredith rolled her eyes. How fake could she get. If only they knew what really happened. Meredith would have paid 1000 dollars to have a picture of Addison with the lipstick all over her chin.

"Where have you guys been? I've been sitting here for ten minutes." Meredith said as Izzie and Cristina took a seat at their table. "I've had to sit here listening to my sister talk about how she almost died this morning, which is completely untrue…" Meredith added, feeling like slamming her head on the table.

"Izzie has a hot date tonight with the new guy. You know the one on the wrestling team?" Cristina said.

"His name is Alex. Alex Karev." Izzie added confidently.

"Really? How did that happen, Iz?" Meredith said, raising her eyebrow.

"He sits behind me in History. He stopped me after class, and asked if I wanted to go to the movies Friday night." She said beaming.

"You have to tell us all the details this weekend." Meredith said as she popped another pretzel in. She looked back over to her sister, who was now bragging loudly about Derek.

"Guys, he just got a new Mustang from his parents for his 20th birthday. His party is this weekend. You all better be there." She said while all the girls around her got excited. Derek's party meant hoards of college boys. Meredith swore all of those girls were whores and she just couldn't see what Derek saw in them.


	3. Chapter 3

After the ride home the only thing Meredith wanted was to keep herself in her bedroom. As she cranked up her music she tried to block out the nauseating sound of Addie whining to Derek. She just didn't get it, Derek seemed like a good guy. He didn't seem like most the boys trying to get in her pants. He was smart and funny, he was going to school to be a doctor, she tried not to hold that against him, but over all he was a good guy…so what the hell did he see in her snobby, obnoxious sister?

Pulling the blouse of her uniform off, Meredith tossed it into the hamper. She was just pulling a tank top over her head when the door to her bedroom flew open…

"Hey Meredith phone…" Derek stopped mid sentence. There she stood half-naked, in only her plaid skirt and black bra. He knew he shouldn't stare but she was beautiful. Her perky breasts pushing against the lace of her bra…he could see the slight shadow of her nipples as they hardened under his gaze.

"Don't you fucking knock!" she yelled bringing him out of his trance.

"Umm Mer I'm sorry, the phone it's for you." he mumbled out as he turned and walked away. Meredith stood in her bedroom staring at her now closed bedroom door, trying to get her breathing to return to some sort of normal pace. He was her sisters boyfriend, and four years her senior, but he was also hot and the look in his eyes as he stared at her breasts had stirred up something inside her…something that she was sure would not lead to good things.

Pulling her tank top on Meredith opened her door and hurried past Addie's door. Dashing down the stairs she couldn't help but over hear Addie and Derek up in her room.

"Did you let her know she had a phone call?" Addie asked Derek, irritated.

"Umm yeah I let her know…" his voice showing he was still distracted from what he had seen.

Mer skipped down the steps with a little bit of happiness to the fact that her overbearing dear old sister's boyfriend was upstairs thinking of her naked. With a smile on her face Meredith took her phone call.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Mer it's me" Christina's voice rang out on the other end.

"Hey Chris what's up?"

"Iz just called and that Alex guy she's going out with from the wrestling team…well apparently there is going to be some big party tonight… so pick you up around ten?"

Meredith sighed in frustration "my Mom's coming home tonight, and once Addie tells her about last night you know I'll be grounded again."

"Come on Mer, just figure something out…we can't miss this." Christina nagged.

Pacing the length of the kitchen Meredith was silent before answering "fine, pick me up at the corner at ten'. I'll figure something out."

As she placed the phone on the receiver a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Sneaking out again…you're a brave one aren't you" Derek chuckled.

"Damn Derek what is with you? Don't you believe in privacy" Meredith said as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. "So what are you going to run and blab to Addie…Cause if you do…well…" a sly look came over her face as she chose her words carefully. "I might just have to tell Addie you have been sneaking peeks of me changing…" her head cocking and her eyebrows lifting in warning.

Derek stared in disbelief…"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" she taunted as she left him to watch her walk away.

Meredith smiled to herself as she dashed back up the stairs. It was five, and she had to find a way to be at the corner by ten. He mom would be home around eight-thirty, and that would take a while. Apparently Addie had told on her. Meredith didn't understand why Addison was so mean to her. She was only two years younger, and Addie did way worse at that age.

She sat listening to her Ipod, surfing on the Internet. The time passed quickly and soon enough she heard her mother come in the front door. She scrambled to get up and made her way downstairs. She had to get it over with anyway.

"Meredith, before you say a word, I just want you to know that your grounded for a week." Ellis said to Meredith sternly. Meredith opened her mouth to reply but decided to let her finish. "I expect better out of you, and all you do it disrespect my wishes. I can't deal with this Meredith. I have a conference, I'm leaving tonight, and I won't be back until Sunday. Addison is going to watch you. Don't disappoint me."

Meredith rolled her eyes as she turned around and left the room. At least her mom would be gone for the week. She was always getting grounded, but her mom never actually was there to carry it out.

Meredith hurried to her room and went to work on her appearance. She did her make-up dark, with shadowed eyes, and wore her hair in her signature wavy style. She carefully picked out her outfit, grabbing a pair of flip-flops to wear along with it.

After putting everything together, she checked herself once more in the mirror. Perfect. She grabbed her purse and cell, seeing that she had ten minutes to meet Cristina. She turned off her light and slammed her door and walked across the hall with butterflies in her stomach. She quickly banged on the door a few times, only to see it open and reveal a tousled Addison, with a shirt on backwards.

"What do you want Meredith." Addison said irritated. She had obviously been interrupted from something.

"I'm going out. I'll be home later." Meredith responded, smiling inside knowing Derek probably pictured her while he was with Addie tonight, after what he had seen. He was sitting on the bed staring at her intently.

"No you're not. Mom just left, and you're already trying to get out. I don't think so." Addie replied with a smirk.

"Actually, yes I'm leaving if you want to have that party this weekend without mom knowing about it… " Meredith spat back, waiting for her reaction.

"How did you know…uh. Fine. Don't you dare tell mom, this party is the highlight of my senior year, _EVERYONE_ is going to be there, Mer." Addison said pleading. She had finally cracked. Meredith smiled sweetly, and decided to go on with this game. Derek watched still, laughing at how she was playing her sister hot and cold.

"And…." Meredith said. "I get to go, with Iz and Cristina to the party this weekend."

Addison glared at her like her gaze would cause her to evaporate. "Meredith, I can't have sophomore's at my party."

"You can at this one, or there won't be a party." Meredith replied turning around and heading down the stairs. Victory was sweet. She giggled as she ran out the door, into the night, ready for some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear she is trying to ruin my life, Derek. I can't do anything without her wanting to do it to!" She shrieked after shutting her door behind her. Derek just stared at her, trying not to laugh at how stupid she sounded at the moment. He couldn't get that black lacy bra out of his mind. Or what was under it. What was wrong with him? _Derek, she's your girlfriend's sister. She's sixteen. Get a hold of yourself._

"Are you even listening to me?_" _She yelled trying to get his attention. Yeah, Derek sure was in for a night…

Meredith clutched her purse to her side as she waited impatiently on the corner. She checked her phone one more time, the time reading fifteen past ten. Fifteen minutes late. She frantically typed in Cristina's number and heard two rings, before a pissy voice answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you Mer! We've been out here for twenty minutes." Cristina yelled into the phone.

"I'm fucking outside you idiot. I've been here since 9:55. Where are you?" Meredith spat back.

"We're on the corner…. Oh wait. I think we're on the wrong end, hold on." She said. Meredith sighed. Finally she spotted headlights heading down her street.

"Real smart idiot. My house is on this end of the street, why were you down there." Meredith said as she got in the car.

"Sorry." She responded sarcastically. "Alex, ledfoot it baby. We have a party to get to." Cristina said sticking her head out the window. Meredith rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

As she jumped out of the car she could hear the sounds of loud music and laughter drifting from the house…as much as she wanted to have a good time with her friends, she was getting tired of the same old scene. Walking through the front door it was as if she was on automatic pilot, she walked directly to the table set up with booze.

"Hey can I have a shot of tequila" she asked some kid she'd never seen before. As she threw the shot back the amber liquid burned as it made it's way down her throat. Setting the glass back down she asked for another. "Make it a double this time" she ordered. The boy smiled.

"You'll be sorry in the morning" smiling he handed her the shot.

"I'm always sorry in the morning…" She sarcastically said as she once again drank the shot in one gulp.

Feeling the liquor setting in, she felt herself relaxing…calming. She could see her friends who had now taken over the dance floor.

"Come on Mer let's dance!" Izzie shouted to her over the loud music. Making her way to the dance floor she allowed the music to take over her body. This was her life, this was what she did. Meredith Grey rebelled, she drank and danced with inappropriate boys…anything to kill the pain of being a Grey…of walking in Addie's shadow…anything to lessen the pain of being a disappointment.

Hours later she stumbled out of the bathroom wiping off her face. Her stomach was now empty, hair messed up, and now her friends were no where to be found.

"Shit!" Meredith said as she tried to walk around looking for them, only ending up on the floor against the wall. She was drunk. Too drunk. She picked up her cell and pressed talk when she came across his name. She had no choice.

Derek was woken by a faint ringing, somewhere on the floor. He reached over, sleepily, finally finding his cell which showed that Meredith was calling.

"Hey Mer, are you okay?" He whispered as he sneaked out of Addie's room and down the hall.

"Derek, I need you to come get me. I'm trashed and my friends left me at this party. Please! I'll make it up to you I promise." She pleaded.

"Uh. Meredith its two in the morning." He responded, still halfway asleep.

"Derek please. I promise. I have school in the morning. When Addie wakes up and realizes I'm not home she'll kill me."

"Ok, fine. Where are you?" He asked, slipping on his shoes.

"At the Johnson house. Brad's older brother went to high school with you. You remember? You and Addie used to go to his parties all the time."

"Ah. I see that Brad has inherited his brother's awesome parties." Derek said as he climbed in the car. "See you in a minute Mer." He said as he clicked the end button and sped off down the street.

Meredith stuck her phone, halfway in her purse, leaning her head against the wall. Everything was spinning. She sunk against the wall, passing out.

Derek pulled up not to late after, and found her slumped against the wall, missing a flip-flop. He smiled at the sight before scooping her up and carrying her to the car.

When he got back to the house, he carried her to her room, as quietly as possible. He entered her room, setting her on the bed and proceeded to removing her shoes. He turned his head and tugged off her jeans and pulled some boxers on to her small frame that he found on the floor. He pulled the covers over her, taking one last look at her sleeping figure, before heading back to Addie's room, secretly wishing he could crawl in bed with Meredith instead..


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. That was the first thing Meredith noticed as she opened her eyes the following morning. Her head was pounding and the light coming in through her bedroom window was blinding. Sitting up in her bed, she found herself dashing to the bathroom to throw up the leftover tequila she had consumed the night before.

Ending up on the cold tile floor, Meredith laid there for quite awhile trying to make sense of the night. She remembered drinking and dancing…lots of drinking. She remembered getting sick… Sitting up quickly, and clutching her head, it came back to her that she had been deserted. She had gone to the restroom to be sick and they had left her…some good friends they were. She would kill Christina. Yes they would definitely pay.

Standing up she slowly made her way downstairs…still trying to figure out how she had gotten home. Walking into the kitchen she noticed Derek with a frying pan in his hand flipping pancakes while Addie gossiped on the phone to one of her snooty friends.

"Well good morning sunshine…" he teased. "Late night?" The smirk on his face and the laughter in his eyes sent her mind racing. It flooded back to her, having to call Derek, begging him to come get her. She remembered sitting on the floor waiting for him, but that was the last of her memories from the night.

As she sat on her bar stool watching him effortlessly making his way around their kitchen she found herself staring…starring at his arms stretching the sleeves of his T-shirt, and the way his ass filled his pajama pants. She could feel her cheeks becoming flushed and looked up to catch him watching her as well. Embarrassed she stood to leave when another thought caught her attention.

She was in boxers, she wasn't wearing her jeans…how did she get in the house, to bed, out of her clothes. Turning quickly around to face him once again, she caught the knowing look he shot her, a sly look meant only for her, to go unnoticed by Addie. Slowly walking back toward him, her head cocked, a questioning look in her eyes…she approached him, wanting answers, knowing he had them.

"You brought me home last night…" it was more of a statement than a question. He nodded at her, glancing over at Addie still on the phone.

"Did you help me in, carry me perhaps?" she whispered. Again he nodded, his breath catching in his throat as she leaned in closer. He couldn't help but notice that she was bra-less beneath her tank top.

"So did you also help me to bed…maybe out of my pants as well?" she questioned her eyes never leaving his. He nodded, like some shy schoolboy who was awestruck by the head cheerleader. She smiled her wicked smile, knowing she could play him, knowing she could have some fun…

"You took advantage of me, I was drunk and you took advantage." His face took on a look of disbelief, his voice lowered and took on a serious note

"I did not take advantage of you…"he whispered. It took everything she had to keep a straight face…

"I was drunk and vulnerable and you took advantage…" she said as the giggles made their way out. She was messing with him, he looked at the smile forming on her face, she was messing with him and he had fallen for it.

Turning to walk away, she felt his hand on her arm pulling her back. He looked towards Addie and after making sure he was in the clear he whispered in her ear "Mer if I ever do decide to take advantage of you…" His warm breath on her neck making her tingle. "Trust me you won't forget about it…"

With that he went back to flipping his pancakes and Meredith headed up the stairs to get ready for school…all the while wishing that he would make good on his words.

After her shower, she paid extra special attention to her appearance. She applied her make-up perfectly. She straightened her hair. She slipped on her white button down, donning a red lacy bra underneath, and slipped on her plaid skirt, wearing it shorter than usual. She may have gone to sleep hating her sister and wanting her boyfriend, but today she woke up different. She woke up confident and sexy. She woke up not giving a shit.

She made sure he saw her come down the stairs. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen seeing Derek's attention steer away from his pancakes and straight to her red lace. She took a seat straight across from him, knowing full well he could see down her shirt, but Addie couldn't tell from her angle. She stared straight at him, meeting his eyes. Derek felt his erection pushing against his pajamas, causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He suddenly realized, she was doing this to him on purpose. She was taunting, teasing. Like a game of cat and mouse.

"Meredith, everything is set for the party. You're little friends can come, but if anything happens I swear I will ruin your life." She said taking a drink of her red bull.

"Addie, we can act normal you know. I'm not that much younger than you." She responded, still glancing at Derek.

"I know but I don't want your friends hitting on Derek's. They are too young and immature. This is a college party Meredith. They don't want girls like you." Addison said, messing with her hair.

"So now you are calling me a whore?" Meredith responded glaring at Addison.

"Well, I hear you get around." Addie said smirking. Derek looked at Meredith and then back at Addison, still trying to fight off his hardness.

"Addison, you know I don't do that. You must be hearing about yourself, because this Grey is a virgin." She spat as she got up to get a red bull out of the fridge.

Derek choked on his pancake. Not only was he sitting in his girlfriend's kitchen, hiding an erection from hell that sprung from her sixteen year old sister, but now he knew Meredith was a virgin, untouched and pure and that made it even worse. He knew he had to have her, touch her, hear her cry out his name...and he didn't want anyone else being the one to introduce her to pleasure...


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Addie ran upstairs with the excuse of finishing her makeup and grabbing her bag before school, leaving Meredith and Derek to clean up dishes. Trying to work around each other they seemed to keep bumping and brushing against the other... Derek's mind kept telling him to think of something else. Meredith on the other hand was having way too much fun taunting and teasing him. She leaned over the counter setting a dish down next to Derek exposing most, if not all of her cleavage, driving him over the edge. He had stopped moving, letting the sink fill up with water. He imagined shoving her small body again the wall, pulling at her hair, sucking on her neck. He watched as she bent over to grab a fork that had fallen on the floor. Just as he was about to see what was under her skirt, he felt something freezing cold on his rock hard erection.

"What the…" He yelled, jumping back. The sink had overflowed, spilling all over his crotch and legs, bringing him back to reality. Meredith giggled as she walked by, the material clinging to every out line of his manhood. He quickly realized she was staring and covered up, as she walked straight past him, and to the door.

"See you in the car Derek." She said with a smirk. He trudged up the stairs, to get dressed, still in disbelief that a sixteen year old made him lose his concentration like that.

Meredith popped in her earbuds from her Ipod and propped her feet up on the back of Addie's headrest. She was waiting on the two to get down to the car for school. She couldn't believe how easy it was to wrap him around her finger. She was acting like her sister. She was finding the tricks of the trade. But apparently one Grey wasn't enough for Derek. He wanted her now, too. Meredith smiled in satisfaction as she saw them emerge from the door. Derek walked around to get in to car, but not without taking in the sight she had set for him. Matching red lace boyshort panties. Of course she would have her legs up on the headrest. She was taunting him, remember?

As Derek drove away, he convinced himself that he had to do something about this situation with Meredith. He couldn't see her alone at the party. He was losing his mind at the thought of her full breasts. He had to distract himself. He had a girlfriend. He quickly pulled out his cell, calling Mark, his roommate. After five rings he finally picked up.

"Hey Derek, what's up." Mark said, as he played his playstation 3 in the dorms.

"Hey man, I have a favor to ask you." Derek asked, hoping his plan would work out.

"Sure."

"You know Meredith? Addie's sister?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I've only met her once though." Mark replied.

"Well, my party's tonight, and I was wondering if you could bring Viper tonight." Derek said, taking a deep breath. "You know to keep her occupied."

"I guess I could ask him. I'll text you in a bit." Mark said hanging up the phone. Viper was Mark's adopted brother who was 18 years old. Of course his real name wasn't Viper, but he liked to go by it. Derek was sure that Meredith would like him, and maybe turn her attention to him instead.

After about ten minutes Mark replied, saying that Viper would go. Derek smiled as he made his way to his first class. Meredith had no idea what was coming to her.

School was uneventful…nothing nearly as exciting as her morning. Classes flew by and lunch…well lunch was boring. All she could think about was Derek. He filled her thoughts like nobody ever had. It wasn't that she didn't date…she did, perhaps too much, but nobody had caught her interest. Nobody had ever made her feel worthy…

Sitting in calculus listening to Mrs. Thompson drone on she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out she carefully opened it checking to see who could be texting her.

_Derek: Nice way 2 play Addie last night_

Derek…speaking of the devil…Derek was texting her during the middle of the day…

_Meredith: I always get what I want Derek: I bet you do…_

She snorted at his response earning herself a warning glance from the teacher. Hiding the phone out of eyeshot she quickly replied once again.

_Meredith: is there a reason your texting me…or can you just not get me out of your mind?_

Working some problems in her book, she waited for his reply…

_Derek: My roommate is coming to the party and bringing his little brother…_

She didn't like where this was going…

_Derek: I thought maybe I could fix you up._

She rolled her eyes, she didn't do blind dates, and especially to younger brothers of guys she didn't know…

_Meredith: No Derek: you didn't even give me a chance to tell you about him…_

Her fingers hit the keys quickly responding.

_Meredith: No_

A moment passes then two between text. Thinking he has given up she starts to stash her phone when the familiar vibrating makes itself known once again…

_Derek: come on worse thing that happens you don't like him and you ditch him…besides you owe me for last night._

Frustrated she groans. Gaining her a look from Izzie who is concentrating on the board. What the fuck maybe it could be fun…maybe she could taunt the guy…taunt Derek with the guy…

_Meredith: what the hell fine…but if he's a dork or crazy you're going to pay_

_Derek: Lol bye_

_Meredith: bye_

Tossing her phone into her bag, she looked up trying to catch up with what the teacher was explaining…twenty minutes before class was out…mere hours before it was time to have some fun. She was ready for a night…she was enjoying her new confidence. Derek Shepherd might be unavailable, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy playing the game…and just maybe if she played her cards right in the end she might get the prize.


	7. Chapter 7

As the bell rang, and kids filed out of the class rooms Meredith walked the halls with her friends…anticipating the night to come. She looked at them with a smirk.

"What is up with you?" Izzie said giggling at her. Cristina followed on the opposite side of Meredith, trying to listen to her response.

"Um, only that you guys left me last night at that guys house. What the hell!" She said irritated.

"I'm sorry! My mom found out I had sneaked out and I couldn't find you." Christina said.

"Its ok. Just don't ever do it again Cris." Meredith replied. "My sister is throwing Derek's party tonight…"

"Yeah, so. We already knew that. I thought we were going out together." Cristina replied. "Alex wanted to go to a movie with Iz."

"So I was thinking, instead of going out, we should crash the party." She said smiling as the two girl's faces lit up in surprise.

"To a college party? Mer, how would you ever get Addie to let us go." Izzie said as she squealed.

"Let's just say I got my self a really good bargain last night. But she said its cool if the three of us go." Meredith said as she opened her locker.

"What are we going to wear?" Izzie said as she did the same.

"We'll meet up after school to get ready. Do you know how many hot guys are going to be there?" Mer said, remembering that she already had a date. "Shit. I agreed to go with Mark's brother Viper." Meredith wanted so bad to tell them about the tension between her and Derek, but they probably wouldn't believe her.

"That sounds cool. I'll see you after class." Izzie said as her and Cristina made their way down the hall.

The clock went so slow, Meredith could have sworn it was going backwards. When the bell for the last period finally sounded, she jumped up, grabbing her bag and heading for the parking lot. She quickly spotted Derek, accompanied by Addie waiting impatiently in the front seat.

"Finally, she shows!" Addie says, rolling her eyes. Derek secretly flashed Mer a smile, causing butterflies in her stomach. She jumped in the back seat, watching him through the rear view as he backed out and headed for their house.

"Okay Meredith. When we get home, I need you to help get the house cleaned up, and the music ready. We have to get the alcohol laid out and I need someone to go to the store for cups and Ice." She spouted off, thinking they were paying close attention to her orders. After no response, she got frustrated.

"Guys! Are you even listening to me?" She said as she threw her purse in the floorboard. Derek nodded in response, obviously annoyed by her. Addison crossed her arms and spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

When they got to the house Addie kissed him bye and stormed in the front door, slamming it behind her. Meredith looked at Derek, expecting him to look upset, but instead he just started laughing.

"She is such a spoiled bitch Meredith." He said, his perfect smile, capturing her heart. Derek looked at her expecting her to laugh with him.

"Derek, can you wait for a sec, I want to run change. I was wondering if you could drop me at Izzie's when you go to get ice." She said waiting for his reply.

"Sure." Meredith nodded as she jumped out and ran up the stairs. When she got to her room, she opened her drawer, throwing clothes over her shoulders into a pile on the floor until she found her pink Hollister tank, and continued to search for her favorite jeans.

As she pulled of her skirt, she slipped on her jeans and the tank, grabbing a white jacket and her purse, and running back out to the car. She jumped in the front seat, it being her first time to ride next to him. He reversed into the street and turned up his radio a bit. Meredith felt her hair blowing in the wind, and looked over at Derek who was trying not to pay attention to her.

"Derek, about this morning…" she started, until her cut her off.

"What happened this morning can't keep up Mer. You're sixteen. I'm dating your sister." He said, knowing he would regret this later. His desire for her was growing and he couldn't hide it any more than she could.

"Uh, I know Derek. I was just playing around." She said laughing, knowing full well she was lying through her teeth. She did want him…bad.

"I know, but even if we joke, if Addie ever knew, she would flip out." He said as he drove along.

"Why are you with her then? She doesn't even appreciate you." Meredith wined, hoping he would return her stare. He continued to look ahead, not knowing what to say. Finally he opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't know sometimes. We were happy at first, and then she just changed. She became this girl, a poser that just wants attention and someone to bow at her feet. I keep thinking it's just a phase, and that when she starts College with me in the fall, she might grow up, but who knows."

Meredith understood what he meant, she really did, but she couldn't stop wishing he were hers. Meredith would never take advantage of him. As he pulled up to Izzie's, she smiled at him before grabbing her purse.

"Thank you so much Derek. I'll see you tonight." She said as she slammed the door and walked up the walkway. Derek couldn't help but stare at her ass as she swayed her hips, knowing it would get to him. He shook his head as he drove off, wondering what the night would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a great night for a party. The unnaturally warm spring air was just enough to make you want to go wild…to enjoy a wild night after a long winter. Meredith sat on her bed watching Izzie argue with Christina over some sort of shade of lipstick.

"Forget it Barbie, I'm not wearing the pink fru fru shit…so get over it." Christina taunted Izzie as she applied a dark, dominant shade of red to her lips.

Meredith just chuckled as she flipped through her magazine. As the music blasted in her bedroom, her favorite song of the moment came on. Jumping up, dancing around in her boy shorts and lace tank, she felt carefree for a moment as she forgot all about her blind date, her bitchy sister or the deep dark obsession she had for her sister's boyfriend. Laughing like children, lost in the music, Meredith enjoyed being young and free. With her friends she was herself, with her girls she was excepted….

A short while later she stood in front of the full-length mirror. Her strapless black dress was showing off her tanned skin. She felt her confidence growing, her anticipation for tonight heightening, she had a good feeling about tonight…as she grabbed her purse she heard Izzie yelling for her from downstairs as Alex blared the horn in the driveway, she headed out the door to join her friends for some fun…

Derek pulled on his shirt buttoning up the front. This was a party in his honor…his fucking night and he didn't even want it. This wasn't him, this was all Addie. Addie and her obsession for showing off, showing up the schmuck before her…reaching for his wallet Derek wished the night was ending instead of beginning. Thinking of his conversation with Meredith from earlier, Derek couldn't stop playing it back in his head why was he still with Addie. Things hadn't been the same for a year now, he knew he didn't love her, he cared about her, but love…no he wasn't in love with her. He knew what he needed to do…for now though he just needed to get through the night.

As he hopped into the mustang, and reared into the street, his mind was playing through scenarios, on what he would do tonight. He could dump Addie, but if he dumped her at his birthday party, everyone would hate him for it. He could dump her after the weekend, but still, people would still bash him. He wished that everyone just minded their own business, but he knew as long as he was with Addie, that was impossible. She was the center of attention at Northern Hills. He sighed and turned up the radio, drowning out his thoughts as he headed towards the party.

When Meredith pulled up with her friends, Addison tried her best to ignore the fact that they had arrived. Addie was still putting last touches on the house, making sure the ice was placed in the bowls and the alcohol was out on the numerous tables lining the living room and kitchen areas. She checked herself in the mirror so many times Meredith lost count. Mer and her group finally collapsed on the couch, waiting for something to happen. Anything.

As the guests started to pour in, bringing anything and everything, the music somehow had started and a small crowd had formed in the middle, dancing. Meredith silently looked around for him, wanting to show off her dress, which was a black strapless mini. She got up and walked into the kitchen retrieving her tequila that she had stashed in the cabinet. She took a long swig and made her way back into the living room, coaxing her friends to join her. They moved around to the newest Justin Timberlake tune, when she finally saw him enter the front door. She rolled her body, eyeing him through heavily makeup'd emeralds, as he studied her as if he was in a trance. She swigged some more, feeling it burn. He passed her and went straight on to Addie and her group of Barbies.

Soon after Mark and his brother entered carrying a thirty pack of bud light. Mark ushered Viper towards Mer and walked off, not caring to introduce them.

"Hi Meredith." He said in a charming Accent. She looked up at him, without responding, grabbing him and shoving her body against him, pulsing to the beat. That's right. Torture him. Tease Derek senseless.

She felt sexy, she knew she looked good and she knew he was watching her as she danced with Viper. The guy wasn't to bad, he was cute, and could charm the pants off on anyone with that voice. The only problem was…he wasn't Derek. As she swayed to the music with Viper her eyes locked with Derek's…green meeting blue in a haze of attraction. Her breath caught and she knew she was flushed…there was just something in his gaze, something in the way he was looking at her that made her feel as if he was actually touching her…

As he stood in the corner pretending to listen to Addie and her friends, his eyes remained fixed on her the entire time. Meredith looked good. Not just good, she looked tempting. She made him feel things he shouldn't feel. Never in his life had he met a woman that could cause his cock to get hard with a look…never had someone stirred feelings of desire in him as strongly as she did.

He felt his gut clenching as Vipers hands spanned her waist…her head on his shoulder…their bodies pressed close. Fixing them up had been his idea, but watching them together filled him with a emotion he wasn't use to dealing with…jealousy.

Even with her back to him she could feel the heat of Derek's gaze, she knew he was jealous it was clear in the way he clenched his beer bottle. She swayed her hips a little more, allowing her body to move closer to Vipers. She could play this game, tempting him, letting him see what he was missing out on. She was enjoying herself, making Derek sweat, causing him the discomfort…. What she didn't count on was the way he was beginning to work her.

His eyes met hers once again and a lump formed in her throat, the desire in his eyes was so strong it was all consuming. It made her stop breathing…her nipples becoming hard under his gaze…she needed a moment…a moment to cool off, to stop this game.

Excusing herself she went in search of a fresh air…

He made excuses of needing to use the restroom, following Mer across the room….

As she stepped onto the front porch tequila bottle in hand, she tried to suck air into her lungs, to allow her heart to stop racing from the desire she felt from Derek Shepherd.

She could hear the footsteps behind her, she knew it was him, she could sense it. One second she was alone the next she could feel the heat of his body behind her own…

"Looks like you're having a good time?" he whispered into her ear. Taking a deep breath she tried to find the ability to sound normal, to answer him without letting him know his effect on her.

"I am, Vipers an interesting guy."

"I really didn't think he was your type." Derek said turning her to face him. She tilted her head wanting badly for him to kiss her, but not wanting to give in to the temptation.

"Really so what is my type Derek?" she asked stepping close to him. She would win this game the only way she knew how…torture.

The darkness in his eyes told her he was excited…turned on. She placed her hand on his chest whispering so only he could hear her.

" I'll tell you what my type is Derek" pausing for effect she stared into those dark blue eyes…"I need someone who can take control…someone who can fulfill my every need…someone who doesn't think he can pleasure me…I want someone that knows they can." With that she turned and walked away making sure the sway of her hips was enough to tempt and torture even more.

Derek scowled in frustration, as he tried to find a way to lose his bulging boner. He pulled it up and tucked it behind his belt, to save himself the embarrassment of someone catching a glimpse of his problem. He walked back in to find her on the table clutching the bottle of tequila dancing wildly to the beat of the music, her small dress riding up, nearly exposing her perfect ass.

He sighed in disbelief, as his erection got bigger. Derek rushed the opposite direction, in search of very strong liquor, hoping it would take the edge off and keep his mind elsewhere. Addie was no where to be found, so he grabbed a few shots. He finally managed the courage to pull her off the table...her small body coming to rest next to his.

Meredith looked at him with wide eyes, gulping more of her drink and setting the bottle down, allowing her hips to sway with his, their bodies moving closer until no space was left between them. The music took over them, as if it was running through their veins, the sensual dance mimicking what their bodies would do in bed, her hips rocking against his...tempting, seducing...

She turned, grinding her ass into him, causing him to groan in pleasure as he slipped his hand around her waist, wanting to inch it lower, but stopping himself knowing everyone could see them. To anyone else it looked like dancing but to the couple on the floor it was so much more...it was temptation getting the best of them.

Meredith could feel his hardness on her back… his warm breath on her neck. A sudden realization hit her. This wasn't just a game anymore.

Turning to face him her eyes meeting his, she could see the darkness of passion in those blue eyes...he was losing control. Her heart was racing, his breathing shallow, he let his temptation get the best of him.

His head lowered as she tilted hers back their lips softly fluttering against one another, tasting the forbidden fruit. She felt his hands snake around, grabbing her ass, as he tasted her sweet lips, his tongue making it's way into her mouth, showing her with his mouth what he would like to do with his body...

Suddenly he pulled back, realization hitting. He was in the open, kissing his girlfriend's sister. Her sixteen year old, very tempting sister. For a second they stared...neither knowing what to say both trying to understand what had just happened.

Derek shook his head, turning away, leaving her in the middle of the dancing crowd. She stood there alone, her fingers on her lips, trying to figure out when this had gone from a childish game, and instead crossed over into dangerous territory.

She turned and walked away downing more of her drink...something to wash away the confusion and hurt of being left by Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek walked out the door in search of fresh air. He was confused, desire was clouding his judgment…she was sixteen and he was involved…not just involved but involved with her older sister. He paced the wrap around porch, his hands making a mess of his hair. This was insane he was a grown man, past the age of allowing physical attraction to cloud his head, past the age of making such huge mistakes.

He could hear the music floating out the open windows. Glancing up he noticed her in a corner…standing alone, staring off as she downed her shot of tequila. He had done this…he had played with fire and then got scared…leaving her to deal with it alone. Watching her as she tipped the bottle to her lips her head thrown back her neck exposed…he felt the need building again…

"Damn it" he cursed into the night air. This was wrong, he needed to get a hold of himself. He turned and went back into the moving crowd, downing shots of whatever he could find. He couldn't handle the thoughts racing through his mind, the need pulsing through his veins. He finally ended up on the couch, staring at the people. The happy couples dancing, the alcohol flowing freely. He finally saw her. Moving through face down, towards the stairs.

He was fighting an inner battle, he knew he should stay put...let her go, but he couldn't sit there knowing he was the cause of her pain, her confusion. He was up and following her, his feet taking on a mind of their own as they traced the path she had just walked. Stopping outside her bedroom door, he once again battled with himself...not bothering to knock, he slowly opened the door. The sight that met him broke his heart. She was lying on her bed, clutching the nearly empty bottle of tequila sobbing. Sitting down beside her he allowed his hand to brush the hair out of her eyes...moving over her back in a soothing motion.

"Mer...I'm so sorry." He said, his voice trembling with emotion, wanting to take back the pain, but knowing he could never regret their kiss. She looked up at him through tears, as he took the bottle from her hands and sat it on the bedside table. He didn't know what captivated him so much. She was so innocent, yet he could see a drive from her. She wanted to go places, experience new things, she was just mainly held back by her mother and sister.

"Derek, you and I both know it wasn't okay. We already talked about this. You are with my sister. We are just drunk you know that." She said sitting up in the bed to face him.

"I know Meredith, but for some reason I don't think it was the alcohol." He replied, wiping her tears that were rolling down her delicate cheeks. What was he saying…this was supposed to be a mistake, it was suppose to be the alcohol…she was confused, this was all to new to her, the emotions, the attraction…

"What does this mean Derek…what are you saying?" Standing he started pacing again...what did this mean...hell if he knew. All he knew was he felt something, something strong, it was wrong he knew that, but it felt so right... Turning to once again face her he chose his words carefully.

"I don't know what I'm saying Mer, only that I'm finding it hard to resist you, hard to fight off the attraction." Kneeling in front of her, face to face he looked into those green eyes that had earlier been filled with tears. "I want you Meredith...and I'm sorry for that...I'm sorry for confusing you, for causing you pain..." He was so close...she could smell the woodsy scent that was him...

"The thing is Derek, I don't want you to be sorry..." her voice barely a whisper. His hand brushed the side of her face, leaning in he knew this was wrong but his mind was screaming for another taste. She drew in her breath, preparing herself for what she could feel coming. She wanted this just as much as he did. His lips met hers, gentle, sweet, his tongue teasing it's way into her mouth as she let herself fall into his arms. He deepened the kiss, as he gently eased her onto her back. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters...he was almost to the point of no return, but her body felt so good beneath his, like it was made to fit against him. Her legs opened to make room for him, her skirt riding up her thighs. He ran his hand along her face as he sucked on her lip, and continued it down tugging at her dress, yearning to taste her body.

Baring her breast his head ducked to take her nipple into his mouth. Hearing her gasp of pleasure his body reacted, his tongue flicking the peak causing it to harden. He slipped her dress off and threw it to the floor as he gave the other nipple the same attention. He could feel her trembling, so he stopped and kissed her lips once more.

"Mer, are you ok? You're shaking." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Her words sunk in, and for a moment he hesitated, but the look of desire in her eyes was all it took to encourage him on...

"It's ok baby, just relax...if you want me to stop, just tell me...we don't have to do this if you don't want to..." his eyes never leaving hers. She shook her head no as her fingers worked their way through his curls...unable to speak, silently pleading with him not to stop. He grasped her breast as he kissed her neck, making her forget all about the previous conversation. She couldn't think straight as he continued on down her chest.

His lips nipped at her stomach, fluttering over her hips as he slid her thong down and off. Her legs opened for him allowing him to gaze at her, his tongue knowing exactly where to lick, nip and suck. She had never experienced anything like it, as her hands tugged at his hair, her whimpers filled the night air. Derek was consumed with her taste, the feel of her on his tongue was like a drug, knowing that no other man had done this to her, that she was his, drove him into a frenzy...he needed to make this good, unforgettable. As his tongue worked over her clit his finger found it's way to her center, slowly pushing inside her warmth. She couldn't handle it, the feelings inside her were overwhelming.

"Derek..." she panted out as she grasped his black curls. Never leaving her, he looked up into her eyes, his finger working it's way in and out...

"Let go baby...let it go Mer." His tongue flicked over her clit once...twice and sent her over the edge. Feeling her clench around his finger, his other hand covered her mouth to silence her scream. He could feel her body shuddering as he swirled figure eight's with his tongue. Her moans were driving him crazy, as she arched her back, moving her hips into him. He couldn't help but to imagine what she would do if it were his cock pounding her instead.

"Oh god..." She said between breaths as Derek inched himself up next to her and kissed her once more. He could feel her heart beating out of her chest. He knew she wouldn't ever forget this. Propping himself up on his elbow, he watched as her breathing returned to normal. Her body flushed with pleasure, as she brought out feelings in him that he had never felt before...

She looked at him through glazed eyes. She had just experienced the most amazing thing, and all she wanted to do was lay there in his arms and never move again. She backed her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her and shut her eyes, never wanting the moment to end.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the smell of lavender that seemed to engulf him, his head pounding he felt disoriented…a warmth enveloped him as he realized a warm body was curled up in the bed. A very naked, very sleeping Meredith Grey was spooned against him. The memories of the night before flooded through him…

Flashes of her body pressed against his played through his head, the whimpers she made as his tongue pleasured her for the first time. He felt himself panicking…had he taken advantage of her, she had been upset…why did something so wrong have to feel so right.

Gently easing his body from hers he looked down at her sleeping form one last time before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. His mind started racing…he hadn't seen Addie all night…he knew now more than ever they needed to break things off, it had been over for a long time. It just seemed neither one of them had the courage to end it. He guessed for her it was the popularity of dating an older boy…for him, well he would miss his mornings here, he would miss feeling needed, miss the bantering between him and the sleeping imp lying in her bed softly snoring…

His mind starting to wonder to dangerous territories he slowly opened the door…hoping to avoid confrontation with Addie as well as disrupting Mer. He still didn't understand how two totally different souls could be sisters. Addie was so pretentious, always worried about the latest fashions and anything that had to do with her…making herself look good in the eyes of others. Then there was Mer. Sweet, kind, selfless, she was lacking in confidence in which he would never get considering her beauty but that lack of confidence was part of her charm. She was funny…and God so smart…taking one last look back he slowly closed the door knowing this would probably be the last time he saw her. An ache in his chest he slowly made his way down the stairs and out the front door.

She heard the front door close, and allowed the tears to fall. Meredith had pretended to be asleep. She could sense him battling some inner demons and just didn't want to hear him utter I'm sorry one more time. Last night had been the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. The alcohol might have been a mistake but the way Derek had made her feel was far from it. All her life she had felt useless unloved, and somehow Derek was working his way beneath her rough exterior into her heart. As her tears soaked her pillow, she couldn't help but think that this thing between them…what ever it was, was over. She pulled her body from the mangled sheets and slipped on a robe. She opened the door to the hallway, only to be met by an array of bottles, trash, and broken things. Izzie was passed out across Alex on the couch and Cristina was no where to be found.

She clutched the fuzzy material to her body and went in search of Advil, to cure the tequila headache she was now experiencing. She was going to kill her sister. She had pretty much ditched her own boyfriend's party and was probably going to leave the mess for Meredith to clean up. Nothing could make her mad enough though, to forget what had happened with Derek.

She opened the cabinet, making noise as she shuffled the bottles around. She finally found it, and sat it on the counter while she started a pot of coffee. She walked around to the refrigerator to get something to eat and nearly fell over whatever was on the floor.

"OWWW" Someone yelled out. Meredith caught herself and stood up wide-eyed, looking at a disgruntled, half-naked Cristina.

"What are you doing in my kitchen floor. " Meredith said giggling at her.

"I have no idea." She replied as she took a coffee cup out of Meredith's hand and sat down at the table. Meredith sat down across from her and handed her some Advil to take.

"We have got to stop getting so drunk." She said smiling at her person.

"I think I had sex with Viper last night." Cristina said keeping her eyes down at her coffee. "I'm not sure though."

"We are filthy whores." Meredith replied as she took in a mouthful of the black liquid and felt it run down her throat into her chest.

"Wait…you? A Filthy whore? Mrs. I never want to have sex because I'm scared." Cristina said taunting her.

"Shut up" Meredith said glaring at her person.

"I may have messed around with Derek last night."

"What do you mean may have Mer…as in you woke up next to him and don't know how he got there?" Christina asked her eyes getting wider. Meredith grimaced, feeling the shame of knowing that she had almost slept with her sister's boyfriend. Flashbacks of the night before caused her to become flushed. Seeing this Christina's eyes widened in amazement

"You did fool around with Mcdreamy… oh God Mer what did you do…you so did not loose your virginity to Addie's boyfriend…right?"

"I did not have sex with him…. Well not exactly…" Meredith said her voice trailing off. She allowed her head to fall to the table…not wanting to think of what she'd done…or what it meant…or what she wanted it to mean. Christina laughed…one of those I can't believe you did that laughs…

"Just when I think your boring you rise." She said as she rubbed Meredith's back.

Derek hadn't even bothered looking for Addison before he left the house. At this point he didn't care either. He needed to talk to Mark. His best friend was always there for him and he always knew what to do. He had to tell Mark about Meredith. He finally pulled into his assigned spot and jumped out, heading straight for their dorm. He passed Mark's car in the lot, so he knew Mark had made it back. As he opened the door, he saw the outline of Mark's body under his covers.

"Mark, wake up. We have to talk." Derek said as he saw his body shifting. "I hooked up with Mer last night and I don't know what to do." He said seeing the figure shoot up out of bed. As the wide eyes looked back into his in surprise, He couldn't think. "Addison?" Derek said in surprise. Suddenly the door opened, Mark in towel, mouth hanging open.

Derek looked from his best friend to his girlfriend of four years. He wanted to laugh…this wasn't happening. He couldn't even be mad…he was angry and hurt, but he had no right to be…no right to feel any of that because last night he'd betrayed her…betrayed himself by giving in to his own temptation. Turning Derek walked out the door into the halls of the dormitory. Jumping out of bed Addie grabbed the tangled sheet wrapping it around her body. She ran out of the room, shouting to Derek as he walked away from her….

"I know what you're thinking Derek…and I'm not a whore…" she screamed at his turned back. Turning to face her, Derek stared…stared at the woman he once loved. He didn't even know what to say to her….

"My sister…my baby sister…my God Derek what is wrong with you?" Her voice was filled with hatred, venom spewing out biting him with every word. She was right, Addie had slept with Mark, his best friend, his brother…but what Derek had done was much worse…he had hooked up with her sister, her much younger sister….

He wanted to regret it, he knew that it was wrong…wrong to be thinking of her milky white skin as he stood here looking at his naked girlfriend wrapped up in a sheet off of his roommate's bed. He shouldn't be thinking of the way she gasped his name, or pulled at his hair. He needed to get out of here…he felt like he needed to run…

"I'm sorry Addie" it was a simple phrase…but it spoke volumes…it was all he could say.

Derek turned, walking out the door, jumping in his car and running… But instead of running towards the one person he wanted to see, the one haunting his thoughts... He ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

He drove, there really was no destination at first…he just needed to think, to clear his head. He considered himself to be a responsible person, but many would say his actions from last night were anything but that. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but every time he started to get a clear head her face popped back into his. The problem was she was amazing. In all the time he had known Meredith Grey he had always been amazed with who she was…she was the complete opposite of what Addie had become. Meredith didn't care about opinions or keeping up…she cared about people. She cared about the important things in life not whether or not her shoes matched her bag…and her laugh…her laugh was contagious…many a times he found himself smiling just listening to her laugh.

Derek pulled over to the side of the road, realizing that his feelings for her weren't new. He realized it was something that had been growing for sometime now…to many would say they were wrong, but he couldn't help it…as much as she tormented, teased and put him through anguish, he liked her…maybe loved her and that scared the hell out of him.

Meredith stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel. As she looked into the mirror she couldn't help but still feel the after effects of last night. She had given in and now once again Derek had ran, ran away to God knows were…for all she knew he could be screwing her sister right now.

Hearing the front door slam, she guessed that last option was out. Not wanting to deal with Addie she headed towards her room, grabbing clean clothes out of her drawers she started throwing them on. She needed out of here, she needed to think, to clear her head. As she pulled her tank top over her head, the door to her bedroom flew open.

"How dare you, you little slut?" Addie screamed. Meredith continued on getting dressed. Pulling her jeans over her hips, then rummaging through her closet for a pair of flip-flops.

"What Mer you want to play the big girl games but when it comes to pay the price you all of a sudden don't want to play anymore…" Meredith now stood in front of her full length mirror tying up her loose hair. Trying her best not to give into the urge to scream back at Addie.

"Well if you think for one moment he fell for your little slut antics your wrong…he used you…it didn't mean a thing." Addie screamed as she slammed Meredith's door stomping out of the room. She knew Addie was angry, and hell she had every right to be. Her words stung…as the tears welled up in her eyes she couldn't help but wonder if he had been using her. Playing her to get what he wanted. Realistically she knew she'd tormented him and played with fire but that didn't make getting burned hurt any less…especially when she knew her feelings for him went a lot deeper than physical.

After about an hour, Derek grabbed his cell and called his dad. He didn't know where else to turn.

"Hello?" James Shepherd said into the receiver. Derek sat silent, not wanting to talk. "Derek?"

"Hey dad." He finally replied, resting his head on the window.

"Is everything ok? You sound upset." His dad asked.

"Yeah, I just need a favor."

"Anything, you name it."

"Can you get me an apartment, for the rest of the school year? I need to move out of the dorms." He said knowing his dad would get suspicious. His father worked for a well-known law firm and was willing to give Derek anything he wanted as long as he kept up with his grades and stayed out of trouble.

"An apartment? You begged me for nearly a year before college to pay the extra Dorm fee so you could live with Mark."

"Dad, I found Addie in bed with Mark this morning." Derek was met with silence on the other end. He was preparing his dad to tell him to suck it up, but for once he wished his dad would hear the hurt and strain in his voice.

"Call me back in thirty minutes, and I'll have something worked out." He replied and Derek was met with a click.

Derek milled around town, waiting for his dad to call him back. He needed to get away. Away from all of the people that had hurt him or used him. He felt like he had been chewed up and spit out. He ignored the 20th call he had received from Addie or Mark throughout the day. His dad finally called back and Derek grabbed his phone in a fury, wanting to get all of this over with.

"Hey son. I'm very busy today, but Mr. Smith, a client I just helped last week, is a realtor and he has a place for you, about a mile from our house, so you will be further away from the school, but this was last minute." His dad said, washing him over with relief.

"Thank you dad. This means so much." He said.

"If you can make it up here to my office, you can grab my credit card and go buy what you need. I'm giving you a 25,000 dollar limit, for furniture and things you will need and then you are back to your monthly allowance." His dad said, sounding distracted.

"Ok Dad thanks. I'll be up there in about thirty minutes." Derek hung up the phone and called information. He contacted a moving company and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow to move in his furniture. That was the upside of being rich. You could get anything at the drop of a hat.

Later on that day, Meredith called a cab to the college. She needed to see him, she needed to know if he had really used her. The tears were flowing freely down her face as she gazed out of the window, and before she realized it, they were there. She didn't know where he lived, but she was going to figure it out. She felt so out of place, like everyone there knew her secret, or that she was really 16. She held her head high as she walked down the concrete path, eyeing the groups of people along the way. She ran across a group of jocks, and she wondered if they knew Mark, since he was on the football team. She could do this. She could do this to find Derek.

"Hey boys!" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling flirtatiously. "I'm Meredith, I need to ask you guys a question." One of them walked over to her smiling back.

"I'm Mike. Anything you want…."

"I'm looking for Mark and Derek's dorm room. Do you know them by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, its right over there…" He said pointing at the huge building in front of her. "Room 3445."

"Thank you so much!" She said smiling one last time and swaying her hips as she walked away. She could play the college girl really well. If they only knew, that inside of that, was a scared, upset 16-year old.

She opened the double doors and made the trek up the 3 flights of stairs. She could feel her palms sweating from the nervousness engulfing her senses. As she finally made it to his door, she emitted a small knock, unconsciously hoping that he wouldn't hear and she could just go home. A few seconds later Mark opened the door surprised to see her there.

"Meredith?" He said, cracking the door so she couldn't really see into the room.

"Hey Mark. I was looking for Derek. Is he here?" She asked, hoping he didn't know about the night before.

"He isn't here Mer, I'm sorry."

"Well can you tell him that I came by?" She said starting to turn away.

"No."

"Mark, please? This isn't a joke. I really need to talk to him." She said acting frustrated.

"Meredith, he just left about 30 minutes ago. He moved out. I don't know where he is." Mark replied opening the door to reveal one half of the room empty and bare. Meredith stood silent for a minute trying to compose her scrambled thoughts.

"Did he leave because of me?" She said in a mousy voice, barely audible to Mark who was standing right in front of her.

"Why would he leave because of you? He found Addie and me in bed together this morning." Mark said looking down at the floor.

"What? Are you serious?" Meredith said wide-eyed. "Addie came home screaming at me. I hooked up with Derek last night at the party." Mark looked up to meet her scared helpless eyes.

"You had sex with Derek last night?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Of course not! Well..not exactly...we were trashed...just shut up Mark."

"Look at Meredith, joining the big girls." He said laughing.

"Maaarrrkkk…." Meredith whined as she crossed her arms.

"What? If I would have known you were into older men I would have called you months ago." She rolled her eyes at him. "Derek has had his panties in a wad over you for a while now. I never thought he would go through with it though."

"Over me? Addie said he was just using me." Meredith squeaked.

"Addie is full of shit. She's jealous." Meredith smiled inside at that remark.

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry to bother you Mark. I'll see you later."

"Good luck with Addie, Mer!" He yelled laughing as he shut the door behind him. Meredith shook her head as she walked back down the stairs, and back out onto the campus, wondering where the hell she would find Derek Shepherd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews equal love**

**& love equals another update tonight**

**Jenny and I are in a good mood tonight!**

* * *

Derek collapsed on his new white suede couch. He had just wrapped up putting the finishing touches on his new apartment and was just now getting to relax. He had spent the past four days, moving, buying, and adjusting… Anything you could imagine. He pulled out his phone, imagining himself dialing her number for the millionth time, but stopping himself as usual. _If she wanted to talk, she would have called me. _Derek thought, fighting to resist the urge to call her and end up looking desperate. He sat it down on the coffee table and jumped up to grab a coke. He clicked on the TV, watching his favorite movie, and waited for a call that would probably never come. 

It had been nearly 5 days since she had seen Derek. She was waiting for the time bomb known as Addison, that was surely going to explode sooner or later and she didn't know how to take cover. She hadn't bothered texting Derek because at this point she felt as if he didn't want her anyway. She wasn't used to the older guy reaction, so maybe Addison was right about him using her. But Mark's words stuck in like super glue. He had wanted her. Someone had actually wanted her.

The worst part of Meredith's week had been the tumultuous car rides with Addison alone. She felt as if at any moment she would reach out and choke her to death. Meredith had never seen Addie this cold. They lived like robots, occasionally passing each other in the hall or kitchen, but Addison hadn't spoken one word to her since the morning she had called her a slut. Their mom, as usual, had decided to extend her "conference" for a couple more days past Sunday, so they at least had bought some time to make things seem normal before she returned on Thursday. Monday and Tuesday at school had been hell for Meredith. A lot of girls had seen Meredith dancing with Derek at the party, which only fueled Addison's fire even more. She hadn't walked through the hallways without hearing _slut_ or _whore_ for the past two days, and she wondered if any of them knew that Addison had cheated with Mark in the first place.

Meredith grabbed her backpack and hurried down the stairs to jump in Addison's car, praising god that she was already halfway through the school week in one piece. As she drove them, Meredith pulled down the visor and squinted in the mirror as she applied her makeup for school. Addison watched her out of the corner of her perfectly lined eyes and snorted at Meredith's attempt to look presentable.

"What the hell is your problem? Swallow a bug?" Meredith said as she continued to finish her right eye.

"No, its just hilarious to me that you even try to look decent. No one in their right mind would give a shit to look at you anyway. All you are is a piece of trash." Addison replied as she stared straight ahead.

Meredith gritted her teeth and sat silent as the car neared the school. She couldn't handle Addison anymore. She wasn't the same person anymore. She was a cold-hearted bitch. As Meredith grabbed her things in one pile and quickly got out of the car, she felt a firm hand grab her arm and jerk her back down to eye level.

"You better watch your back." Addison spat as she released her arm and unhooked her seatbelt, and grabbed her books for the day. She clicked her heels, straight past Meredith, leaving her in the parking lot.

The hallways were amiss with gossip and giggles as Meredith walked straight for her locker. She opened it to find a dead fish on the top shelf sitting on her stack of gym clothes.

"Great Addison." She said as she threw them in the trashcan. Her whole locker smelled like rotten fish, along with her books and papers. She rolled her eyes as she slammed it shut and made her way down the hallway, noticing Addie in the corner surrounded by her idiot followers, all laughing and pointing at her. This was going to be a long day….

After being tripped numerous times, sprayed by a water gun at lunch, and having her skirt pulled up in front of her Biology class, she was just about ready to call it a day. She couldn't handle any more humiliation than she had already endured. She only had three class periods to go until she could venture to her hell of a home and lock herself in her bedroom and wait all night, just to go through it all again tomorrow.

Her teacher had left the room to go get some coffee. She heard snickers in the hallway, as she sat staring at the screen in her 5th period computer class. She leaned back in her chair to peek in the hallway through the window, but still didn't see anything. Shaking it off she continued to stare at the screen some more until she heard something. She looked down to see a huge stack of papers that had been slid under the door. The first person that got to them studied it like they were looking at a million-dollar check. The quickly handed the other classmates the paper waiting for their reaction. Their eyes went wide and they laughed out loud in amazement. Meredith felt her heart beating fast as they kept looking at her, like they knew some big deep dark secret. Izzie looked over at Meredith, noticing her panic stricken eyes.

"What's going on Mer?" She whispered confused.

"I don't know, but they keep whispering and looking at me." Meredith whispered back.

"I'll go find out." Izzie said as she scooted her chair back and made her way towards one of the papers that had fallen on the floor. Izzie quickly picked it up, and after less than thirty seconds of reading, she gasped, looking up at Mer. She walked towards her like a zombie and sat in the seat.

"Izzie what is it?" She said, feeling her body constrict in nervousness. Izzie didn't respond. She just looked at Meredith with eyes full of pity.

"There's no need for you to ask her Meredith." A classmate said, after eavesdropping on their conversation. "I can tell you, I doubt she'll be able to form words for a minute." They continued as some of the other students smirked.

"Jason, please tell me what's going on?" She pleaded.

Jason pulled the paper up to reading view, and cleared his throat as if he was reading a presentation.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the most amazing unsettling night of my life. I have met someone who finally makes me feel complete…someone who takes me for who I am and ask for nothing in return. When Derek walked into my room last night I was ready for rejection, for harsh words on how young I was…how my inexperience stood between us. Instead I was treated to the feeling of his lips on mine, the taste of something so sweet and forbidden that there are no words to describe it. He was so gentle, amazingly sweet as his hands worked my body, his lips teaching me the ways of love…. _

Meredith's face flushed with betrayal, anger at the envasion of her privacy…those words, thoughts and feelings were hers and hers alone. They had been a way to always keep the feelings of that night alive, and instead they were being made a mockery…cheap entertainment for the kids that idolized her sister.

She stood there for a moment, allowing the emotions to surge. The last week sinking in…she considered herself to be strong, unemotional, but today as she stood in front of her classmates, her peers, knowing they knew her most private thoughts, she felt herself crumbling. She knew it had less to do with them than the fact that the one person she was ready to open up to, to allow through the hard interior was gone…. He'd introduced her to a whole new world and left…just ran…

Ran…that's exactly what Meredith did…she ran…as fast and as hard as she could without looking back, with no destination in mind. She just needed to get out of there, she needed air to breathe…. She needed him. As she found a nook to hide, her hands reached for her cell phone…her fingers blindly working the keys she had avoided over the last few days…her breathing rapid with the pain of life…

"Hello…" his voice was gruff, as if he was upset.

She sat there for a second, unable to speak not sure what she would or should say…but she needed someone to make her feel safe someone to take away the pain…

"Derek…it's me…I need you…please…" her voice trembling after days of holding it in she broke…the tears flowed and she allowed herself to give in to the fact that as unsure as she was about where things stood with Derek…she needed him.

"Derek can you come get me…. I just…it hurts…and she's so angry…the names…and the diary…I just can't take it anymore…" the sobs getting the better of her as she pleaded with him….

"Meredith calm down, honey breathe…that's it slow deep breaths…I'll be there in fifteen minutes, meet me in front of the school…and Mer…"

"Yes" she answered as her breathing slowed.

"Everything is going to be ok…" it was a promise that he didn't know if he could keep, but he was going to try like hell to fix what he had broke…because his heart was breaking at the thought of her enduring even a moments pain from his actions….


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of his mustang roared through the parking lot causing her to look up. The tears she had been once again holding back made their way into her eyes as she saw his car approach. She stood up from the step she was sitting on, brushing her skirt off and started walking to his car…with each step she took the tears flowed harder.

Derek saw the defeat in her the moment he pulled up. There she sat all alone, broken and all because he couldn't contain his desires…all because for some unknown reason to him when ever she was around he lost all control, passion ruling his mind, need pumping through his blood. Even now as she took her seat beside him all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and take her to bed. He wanted to shield her from the pain…shelter her from what he had caused.

As the Mustang roared it's soothing tune Meredith allowed herself to be lulled into a peaceful silence. She watched the school disappear, watched the trees pass by her window. No words had been spoken, she wasn't ready that was coming soon enough. For now she allowed herself to pretend everything was ok. That everything was as it should be with him by her side. She paid attention to the unfamiliar route, knowing that he had moved, knowing that night had changed everything for both of them. Just a week ago they were sharing jokes and gentle banter. Today the silence stretched between them as the air was filled with an uncomfortable knowledge of unspoken words. As Derek pulled up to the two-story apartment complex he let the engine die.

"This is my place…" turning towards her and speaking for the first time. She smiled gently as she undid her seatbelt. As she opened her door she tried to find words to say…simple conversation…but she couldn't. She followed him through the door and up the stairs. Each step, a gentle reminder that they needed to talk.

The sound of the key in the lock brought her out of a trance. She watched as Derek opened the door, moving aside to let her in first. She took one step…two and felt his hand on her back. The soft brush of his fingers through her white blouse was enough to open the floodgates…. There was no stopping her once it started. Meredith cried…she sobbed for all the torture, for the thought of being used…the feelings of loving someone that might not love her back. She cried for the abandonment she felt each and everyday…she allowed tears to roll down her cheeks, flowing…. There was no stopping it…there was just too much pent up pain…to much of an ache…an emptiness that needed filling.

Derek watched her break, he watched her release all the pain she was locking inside. As her body shook with each sob he felt a little piece of himself break as well. His eyes closing for a second absorbing the pain he was feeling…he took a deep breath…moving closer he allowed his arms to envelop her. He only planned on comforting her with a hug, but once her body was against his, once he felt the her sobs racking his own body, her tears soaking his own shirt…some how a hug seemed insignificant. As he picked her up, her small frame filled his arms naturally, her arms snaking around his neck. He carried her through the hall to his room, lying her gently on his bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was drained. He watched her body relax, could sense she needed sleep…he turned to leave when he heard her call out.

"Please…please stay…don't leave me" she pleaded abandoning her pride. He knew that it took a lot for her to ask he slipped his shoes off as he pulled back the covers. As he scooted in behind her he felt her body mold to his, she fit, she fit so naturally against him…this was the problem…he just didn't understand that something that felt so right could be so wrong.

He could feel her breathing even out as she fell into a comforted and welcomed sleep. He nearly joined her, his whole body relaxed by the feel of her soft skin and her small body fused to his. The scent of lavender drowned his senses as he nuzzled into her neck. He wanted to hold her forever. He heard his phone ringing in the other room, so he silently slipped out and covered her back up. He took one last look at her sleeping frame, before backing out of the room and closing the door.

He sprinted to his cell, and picked it up. **ADDIE CELL.** He didn't want to answer it, and he ignored the call, until he noticed he had missed numerous from her. He unhappily dialed her number, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want Addison?" He spat angrily into the phone.

"Where is she Derek?" Addison shot back.

"Where is who?"

"Where is my sister. I know she is with you." Addison replied obviously annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Don't call me again Addison." He said as he snapped the phone shut and turned it on silent. He knew that no one could find his apartment, so he didn't worry about anyone showing up. He stripped down to his boxers, and quietly slipped on his favorite pajama pants and slid back into the bed behind Meredith, pulling her body into his. He could feel her stirring a little bit, but once she felt his warmth, she calmed into sleep again.

Hours later she jumped awake. She had forgotten for a moment where she was. She turned over, under the covers, facing him. He was fast asleep. She relaxed as she felt his chest rise and fall, and she rested her head on it as he hugged her unconsciously while he dreamt. The weight on his chest caused him to stir awake. His eyes fluttered open, seeing a sea of Honey-blonde hair across his bare chest, which caused him to smile. He wanted to wake up with her like this everyday, but he knew it would never happen. He knew she wasn't sleeping by her breathing so he shifted a little, hoping she would look at him.

"Derek, I'm sorry. " She said as she pulled the covers around her. "I'm sorry if I ruined things with you and Addie, sorry that I caused you to have to move out of the dorm with Mark...I never meant for any of this to happen." Her head was resting against his chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart.

He reached around her small body, and pulled her in even closer and kissed the top of her head. His heart was breaking. She thought this was all her fault, when it was nowhere even near it.

"Oh Meredith, it wasn't your fault. Addie and I should have ended this long ago. We both know that." He replied. She sat up to look at him and he followed suit.

"Derek, she hates me. They put rotten fish in my locker. Sprayed me with water, pulled up my skirt…. And the diary, Derek you have no idea." She said as tears filled her emerald eyes. "She stole my diary, copied the entry about Friday night and passed it around school…That is why I ran. I ran Derek. I was so scared, my privacy didn't exist anymore. I can't believe Addison would do this to me." He reached out and touched the soft skin on her face, wiping her tears.

"Meredith. I know this hurts, but you have to trust me. Everything will be okay in the end. Things will get better." He knew that no matter what he said, he couldn't take away her pain.

"Derek, you make it better. Why can't I just stay with you." She said smiling through her tears.

"Meredith, you know you can't stay here. As much as you want to, you can't." He regretted saying it instantly as he watched the smile fall from her face. Her innocence washed through him, Meredith…a lovesick teenager didn't understand the realities of life yet. "Mer, I have to take you home soon. They are all worried about you."

"They don't care Derek! Can't you see that?" She screamed as she stood up, pacing his bedroom. "You…you are the only one. You were the first person to ever show me emotion Derek. But my sister ruined that as always. She was right wasn't she? You used me for your needs." She scowled.

He studied her movements, processed her words. She was opening up to him, talking to him adult to adult. He had never seen this side of her, being all too familiar with the playful, flirtatious girl. She stood in front of him, raw, open, willing to accept anything he could give her in return. She just wanted to feel.

"Meredith, I would never use you. Ever." He said as he stood up from the bed and walked towards her. He took her into his arms and held her, where she would feel safe. She held her eyes shut wishing he would just take her into his arms and kiss her again.

"I would never use you, but we just can't do this." He said, shutting his eyes, as a single tear left his cheek. Derek Shepherd had never cried over a girl before. Not during break ups, not when Addie slept with his best fried. But Meredith…He wanted her so bad, not just in physical form, but he wanted her in emotion. He just wanted to love her…but he knew he couldn't. "You know it and I know it Mer. Your mother would castrate me. And your sister, she does love you. But if we did this, she would never forgive you." He said, knowing her little heart was breaking into pieces.

She pulled away from him and looked at him, silently giving him one last chance to change his mind. After no response, she turned walking away from him, dropping her shirt to the floor, followed by her skirt. She felt dead inside and didn't care as she headed for the shower. She reached in and turned it on, discarded the rest of her undergarments and stepped in, letting the scalding hot water burn red into her delicate skin, as she let her tears mix in with the falling water. She dropped, sitting on the floor against the wall, and cried. Cried knowing the first person she had ever loved had let her down.


	14. Chapter 14

As Meredith stepped out of the shower she grabbed Derek's robe off the door. Wrapping around herself she breathed in his scent, allowing herself to be comforted with the feeling of having him surrounding her. She knew she needed to leave, being here with him wouldn't solve anything it was just making the hurt grow.

Walking into Derek's bedroom she picked up her discarded clothes off the floor. Not even caring about the open door she dropped the robe and began to get dressed. Standing there in her bra and panties she looked up as Derek walked into the room. As he took in the sight of her his breath caught in his throat. What he wouldn't give to lie her across his bed covering her body with his…. Knowing this would only hurt her worse, he turned and walked away feeling the ever needing desire pulsing through his body.

A few minutes later Meredith walked out of the bedroom, her eyes were red from crying and her hair still lay wet on her shoulders.

"I'm ready to go home…." was all she said. She didn't look up to acknowledge him. It was as if she was empty…. As if the life had been sucked out of her. Grabbing his keys off the counter, he opened the front door, not wanting to take her home, wanting to show her exactly how much she meant…. Exactly how much he needed and wanted her.

The drive to her house was silent stretching on endlessly. As his car pulled into her driveway, both were drowning in pools of emotions. He didn't want to let her go, that last thing he wanted was to watch her open that door and walk out of his life…. Never again getting the chance to see her green eyes sparkle, or be engulfed in the smell of lavender that seemed to follow her. As he looked at the house he had spent so many days at he couldn't help but once again feel as if things were over, that the life he desired was slipping through his hands. As she opened the door to step out, his hand touched her shoulder…. He knew he shouldn't but he had to…. Leaning in he softly kissed her lips one last time. Stepping out of his car, the large house loomed in front of her, representing so much pain, so many nights of feeling alone…she knew he didn't want her, or at least he wouldn't let himself want her.

Turning one last time she thanked him for the ride, all the passion that normally filled her green eyes, was gone. Watching her as she walked up her front stoop his eyes closed for a moment in sadness for what couldn't be…. Wanting to scream out her name and beg her to stay…. "I'm sorry…" He softly whispered it instead as he drove away….

Opening the front door she could sense it…. Something was about to happen. In her life she had many moments where she just knew…. She knew when her Dad had died before they even received the phone call…. She knew the night she'd been with Derek that he was coming to her before his hand had ever touched the knob of the door and standing here now she knew….

"Meredith is that you?" Her Mother called from the kitchen. "Please come in here we need to talk…" Meredith recognized the tone coming from Ellis Grey, it was one she had become accustomed to…filled with disappointment and anger. As she walked into the kitchen, she was met by the sight of her Mother and Addie, sharing a cup of tea. She closed her eyes trying to block out all the pain from earlier, preparing herself for what she knew was to come…. Sighing Meredith took a seat beside her Mother never sparing Addie a glance.

"Yes mother?" She said, in a last attempt to seem like the perfect child. She wished she were anywhere but here right at the moment. Ellis swiftly pulled the teacup to her lips and sipped, setting it back down and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I think that some changes need to happen around here." She said as she looked over at Addie and then back at her. "I have been informed, that while Addison was trying to study on Friday night, that you held a party here." Meredith sat straight up in her chair, an astonished look washing over her features. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by the continuation of her mother's sentence. "Don't interrupt me, young lady…Now as I was…a party, In my home. I specifically said no parties Meredith. I know that you are a teenager, but I just wonder sometimes how my daughters have turned out to be two very different people. Addison studies, and keeps up her grades, and she has even received a full paid scholarship for college. You on the other hand…." She stopped herself to take another sip. Meredith looked over at Addison out of the corner of her eyes. She had worry lines from one ear to the other. Addison was playing a game. She was pretending to be worried about her sister and drop everything on her.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to get a phone call from your sister, explaining to me how she went to Kristen's to study and came home the next morning, only to find out you slept with Derek? How could you do that to your sister?"

"I didn't do any of that mom! She's lying to you!" Meredith screamed as she slammed her tiny fists into the table, nearly knocking over the sugar. Ellis grabbed Meredith's diary off of the table and opened it to the entry from Friday.

"Then how do you explain this?" Ellis asked, shoving it towards her so she could read the words that were already ingrained into her mind, as well as half the student body.

"We didn't have sex mom. Addison threw the party for Derek and I was there. You can ask anyone." Meredith pleaded, tears running down her face for the millionth time that day.

"I told you she would do this mother…Try to blame this on me." Addison said, raising her eyebrow. "I'm too close to graduation, why would I risk my reputation over a silly party." Meredith's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that she shared the same blood as her. The people sitting at the table with her, were parts of her. They were nothing, compared to Meredith's kind heart. Her innocence of life. She started to get up from the table.

"SIT DOWN…" Ellis blurted out, and Meredith dropped to her chair, like a puppy that had just been kicked. She looked at her mother, tears brimming her eyes threatening to spill over, and waited for a resolution that would never come.

"So…In conclusion…I have decided that you will go live with your Aunt Judy." Ellis said with a stone cold face as she rose from the table and exited the room. Meredith felt everything spinning around her as the tears now streamed freely. No More Derek. No more Izzie or Cristina. She parted her lips, but nothing but a whimper escaped into the silent kitchen.

"Oh and Slut?" Addison added as she also got up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going out tonight, don't wait up. I probably won't be home." She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. Meredith just sat at the table staring at the wall for what seemed like hours. She could hear faint rolling thunder and the occasional lighting bolt, and the only thing running through her mind, was that she was going to be stuck in her house with her mother all night during a thunderstorm. As if right on cue, her mother's pager started blaring on the bar. She dashed down the stairs, not even looking at Meredith as she retrieved her purse and jacket, mumbling something at Meredith.

" 911 call…. Won't be home tonight…don't leave the house…." Her mother said as she slammed the door behind her much like Addison had just done earlier.

"Great. Now I'm alone." She said as she got up and drug her exhausted body up the stairs into her room. She peeled off her clothes that she had been wearing since the day before and pulled on a white tank top and some navy cotton shorts.

He sat alone in the dark listening to the rain beat against the windows of his apartment, the wind howling it's brutal sound. The storm was a great symbol of his life at the moment. Of the way the turmoil brewed inside him…the emotions stirring roughly as if he wasn't in enough pain.

Staring out the window the hum of his cell phone vibrating brought him out of his trance…picking it up he saw Mark's name flash across the screen. He had nothing to say to him, nothing left to say to the man he once called a best friend. He knew he wasn't being fair, and he knew he was unforgiving of Mark for something he was guilty of himself…hell maybe that's where half his anger came from. Seconds later the vibrating once again was making itself known. He picked the phone up, contemplating throwing it…hitting the talk button instead…

His voice was gruff. "What do you want Mark…I'm not in the mood for chit chat…don't call me again."

Getting ready to hang up, thinking his first instinct was right, he never should have answered…he heard Mark speaking up.

"Don't hang up Derek, this has nothing to do with you and me…its about Meredith." Mark quickly added before Derek could hang up on him. Hearing her name caused him to sit up, take notice, and listen to what his friend had to say.

"I know your being all Dereky sitting at home stewing about how wrong it is…how you betrayed people…but man she needs you, she needs someone." Marks voice showing sympathy for her.

"What's wrong…I just dropped her off…if it's Addison again I'm gonna kill her." Derek's voice was shaking with anger at the thoughts of Meredith enduring anymore torture.

"I know you don't want to hear this but Addie's here…" pausing, Mark's voice was a whisper trying not to be overheard by the person in the other room.

"Her mom's sending her away. Addie convinced her that everything that happened this weekend, including the party, was Mer's idea. Ellis thinks that you had sex with her." Derek sat there for mere moments listening to the storm brewing…he couldn't do it…he couldn't just sit here while she was hurting…

Grabbing his keys he hurried out the door of his apartment. Taking the stairs two at a time he rushed outside into the storm…he had to go to her, to fix things before it was too late…to fix things, let her know she wasn't alone in the world.

At first she thought it was Addie returning…then she noticed the mustang. She sat there staring out into the night…watching him step into the rain. Anger ran though her veins…he didn't want her, he'd used her, and now she was losing everything she knew…her life was being turned upside down over revenge and it had all been for nothing.

Her feet somehow took her to the front door. Pushing it open she stepped onto the front porch walking to the steps, she stopped him before he could join her in the protection from the storm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Take time to realize**

**That your warmth is**

**Crashing down on in**

**Take time to realize**

**That I am on your side**

"What do you want?" she seethed at him, anger pouring through her words. He could see the pain, the hurt, the betrayal etched on her face…through the rigidness of her body. He had tried so hard to be the good guy but all he'd managed to do was destroy her just like everyone else that she'd ever loved, her eyes meeting his, flashing with anger…

"Meredith…" he started as he tried to move closer, tried to comfort her. She backed up placing a hand out to stop him.

"No, you don't get to act all Mcdreamy here, you don't get to ride in and rescue me…I get it I do…I'm just some high school girl that you screwed to get over being screwed…" her tears starting again. His own eyes were welling up, the pain she was feeling was so evident it shook him to the core.

"Just leave Derek…I don't need you…I don't need anyone…" she turned to go back in the house when she felt him grab her arm forcing her to face him.

By now the winds had picked up causing the rain to beat against them. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail, her shirt clinging to her body. She shivered not knowing if it was from the wetness from the rain or the touch of his hand. Angry she tried to pull back out of his grasp….

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**

"Let me go…" her voice force full in it's plight. He shook his head no, little droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes and nose.

"No Meredith, I won't let you go…I can't…" his confession coming out a whisper. Their eyes met, in the fury of the storm around them, a calming peace surrounding their bodies as he pulled her into him.

"Don't you see Meredith, I can't let you go because I love you, you're the love of my life and it scares the hell out of me because I know that I'm no good for you..." She felt her tears spilling, but he wouldn't know it from the rain. As his forehead came to rest on hers, he allowed himself to soak in the feelings of being near her.

"Derek..." She whimpered into the wind, as it nipped at their bodies.

"Mer, please. We need each other. We can get through this…Please. Just meet me halfway, you will feel it. It has always been there, screaming to get out. I was too scared to admit it, too scared of hurting you."

**If you just realize**

**What I just realized**

**That we'd be perfect for each other**

**And we'll never find another**

**Just realize**

**What I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other, now**

She could feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers, a strong contrast to the chilling rain that pierced their skin. He reached forward, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes, letting his hand grasp the curve of her cheek. His lips moved in towards hers...slowly as if he was afraid she would run at any minute. As they grazed over hers softly, tenderly, finally capturing her lips he tried to express to her what he was feeling...tried to share the love that pumped through his veins.

The kiss held the same passion as before, but lit a different spark. This time as they bared their hearts and souls it was fueled by love... What started out gently soon became demanding, an all consuming desire that was begging to be fulfilled. Her arms made their way around his neck as his mouth moved to her ear, nibbling...teasing...teaching her the pleasures that were to be found. He tangled his hands into her hair, touching grasping all he could of her, wanting to feel every inch of her body against his bare skin. In the back of his head he knew they were standing in the rain, he could feel the cold drops beating against his back, but he just didn't want to let go...he knew now that he never wanted to let go of her again. He picked her small body up swiftly slamming her against the front of the house, attacking her chest, nearly ripping off the small fabric separating them from full touch.

**It's not the same**

**No it's never the same**

**If you don't feel it too**

Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, her thought process now completely lost. She tipped her head back, exposing her neck for him, feeling him pressing against her, throbbing, showing her exactly how much he needed her.

They had moved beyond gentle, now experiencing a need so demanding that they weren't exactly sure how to fill it…their tongues battled in an age old dance while her body learned a rhythm that was unfamiliar to her. Her back to the wall, legs around him, she felt as light as the wind…with the storm raging around them she felt safe in his arms.

Lifting his shirt over his head she allowed her hands to roam over his chest, memorizing his body through touch. Her lips followed the path her fingers danced upon eliciting moans of pleasure from him that only fueled her own desires.

Throwing open the front door he stumbled into the foyer with her in his arms…knocking over a side table and lamp. It would be so much easier if he set her down…but it just wasn't an option. As he tumbled over the stairs tripping, they both came crashing down…laughing at their clumsiness…Meredith realized that this was the first time in a long time she was laughing, she was happy. Staring into his eyes she swore she could see into the depths of his soul. She knew he battled with the age difference but to her it was a number and with them it was the least of their obstacles. Her hands brushing the hair away from his face she leaned in and kissed his forehead…moving down kissing his closed eyes…moving to his lips…she tried to convey the feelings she felt for him…the conflicting emotions of desire and love.

Goosebumps formed wherever she touched him, sucking the air in through his lungs he wanted to be consumed…he needed to breathe in that lavender scent that seemed to haunt him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered her voice laden with desire. Laughing gently he smiled at her.

"Breathing you in…." Picking her up he carried her up the stairs. Her bedroom was filled with the aroma of the night rain coming through the windows. Every flash of lightning enabled him to view her…catch glimpses of her skin. As she removed her tank top, peeks and glimpses of smooth perfection overwhelmed him. He marveled in the flatness of her belly, the fullness of her breasts as he grazed her nipples with his fingers. Walking until his legs hit the side of her bed he gently laid her down on the down comforter, watching her body jump with the clapping of the thunder.

**If you meet me half way**

**If you would meet me half way**

**It could be the same for you**

Her eyes never leaving him, she watched as his fingers nimbly worked the zipper of his jeans down…. Her breath staggered as he swiftly pushed his jeans off his hips, quickly followed by his boxer briefs, allowing them to pool into a pile on the floor. She followed him, peeling her shorts off and scooting back onto the bed. He chuckled for a moment at her shocked response. Finally climbing onto the bed, his body pushed her legs apart, hips meeting with hers as he took his place between her legs allowing their bodies to line up perfectly.

He could feel her heart fluttering violently through her bare chest as he trailed loving kisses between her breasts. She gasped as he tugged a nipple with his teeth, surrounding it with his warm lips.

Her hands played with his hair, trembling as they made their way over his shoulders. Unsure at what she should be doing, but blinded by the pleasure he was causing. Her hips rocked against his...silently begging for the unknown. He nipped at her body, kissing and sucking his way down until he reached her navel. He looked up at her, realizing she wasn't as nervous as last time, and continued to his destination.

Lifting her legs he gently placed them over his shoulders...opening her up...giving him a view to die for. She could feel his breath and the memories of the pleasure from last time sent chills down her back. As she laid there, her eyes closed and her senses taking in the sounds of the rain, the scent of his aftershave, the soft touch of his fingers as they circled her clit...it was an emotional high she never wanted to come down from.

He delved his tongue into her, and worked it's magic inside her, showing her the rhythm his body would mimic soon...in and out...thrusting like a silver bullet of pleasure. She cried out, grasping his head and thrusting her hips into him, his cock throbbing, impatiently wanting attention. He clutched her hips and pulled her close, increasing the pressure of his tongue against her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her warmth. She was nearing release, while she violently grasped anything around her as he worked her, not able to ignore the cries and moans that were escaping her lips. Wrapping the sheets in her tiny fists, she yelped, and Derek felt her contract around his fingers, which were now pumping her, covered in her juices.

Slowly moving over her body he settled once again in between her legs. His cock swelling as it came into contact with her slick cunt. Smiling he gently kissed her temples…feeling her breathing starting to settle down.

**If you just realize**

**What I just realized**

**That we'd be perfect for each other**

**And we'll never find another**

"Wow…" was the only syllable she was able to form. Chuckling he raised his eyebrows in a mocking fashion "that good huh?"

"Well my dear…you haven't seen anything yet" each word punctuated by a soft kiss, a touch here, a nip there…

Rocking gently above her he could feel his need growing, he wanted to take it slow, wanted to teach and show her everything…it was just so damn hard…so damn tempting to take her now…the need to be inside her so overwhelming. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, his weight supported on his arms, his breathing shallow and fast as he struggled to gain his control…

Derek had done this many times before…He had pleased…kissed…fucked…. But in all of those experiences, he had never been this turned on, this overwhelmed by the need to have someone. His head was swimming, as he realized his need for her had nothing to do with lust. She looked into his blue eyes, silently telling him she wanted him too. He leaned in again, going to work on her neck.

**Just realize**

**What I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other**

"Derek…" She panted, as he nibbled on her ear. He already knew what she was going to say.

"Are you sure Meredith?" He questioned knowing it would be her first time. She traced her fingertips down his chest, hips, grasping her delicate, soft hands around his hardness, nearly sending him over the edge.

"I'm positive" she replied as she guided him towards her wet folds. He caught his breath, as he trembled, and placed his velvet head at her opening. She kissed him passionately as he slid inside, her hot core accepting every inch slowly.

"Oh…Derek" She whimpered, grasping his hips, indicating him to stop. "Derek…. Hold on…" she mustered out, her eyes shut.

He could feel her adjusting to his size, until she eventually moved her hips inviting him to continue...begging him to move. His body rocked against her, her nails digging into his shoulders with each thrust of pleasure he sent pulsating through her body. She clenched around him as his mouth moved to her neck, biting her flesh, feeling her response….

"God Mer…so tight" He spoke into her hair as he pushed into her more aggressively.

As her eyes mixed with his he could feel her body preparing itself, growing wetter…his fingers reaching between their bodies he found her clit, circling it, driving her wild with pleasure. Picking up his pace he knew he wouldn't last much longer. As her eyes closed, he leaned in closer…whispering in her ear.

"Open your eyes baby…let me see you…let me watch you cum." He pleaded, her eyes opening, honoring his request. She locked her gaze with his, her yelps and whimpers filling the room, nearly drowned out by the thunder and pounding rain. His thrusts became closer together as he felt his desire rising, his balls tightening against his body, as she spread her legs farther, wanting more. As soon as he felt her walls contract around him he came, shooting and spurting her walls, her pussy accepting it, sucking it from him. She screamed out, arching her back as she felt her release, as Derek gently kissed her body, sucking at her nipples and playing at her skin with his fingertips, wanting to intensify the orgasm she was riding out.

As his body collapsed on hers, his face buried in the crook of her neck, placing small kisses along her jaw line…she couldn't help but lie there thinking he was amazing. He turned every wrong into a right, every regret into a memory…he made her feel loved when she was alone…safe when her world was being turned upside down. What was once lust for her was now something so deep that it crippled her heart to think of it ever ending. Looking into those deep blue eyes, feeling his body still inside hers, she whispered to him the one thing she had never said to anyone….

"I love you." Smiling Derek kissed her, a taste of forever lingering between them. He was content and he never wanted this feeling to end.

**We'd never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other**


	16. Chapter 16

Derek lay next to Meredith's sleeping figure, staring at the light playing on the wall, distorted by the raindrops. The storm had died down by then, but even that didn't bring him any sleep. He was sick to his stomach, scared that he would never see her again. He pulled her close, breathing her hair, a mixture of the scents of lavender and rain filling his nose. He kissed her lips, waking her up softly, not wanting to startle her. She fluttered her eyes, finally meeting his gaze, and a huge smile spread across her face, a relief to Derek after seeing two days of tears from her. He missed her smile, the intoxicating laughter and giggling that made her Meredith.

"Derek…" She said as she stretched her limbs in every direction, then pulling them in, in one swift motion. He laughed at her sleepy childlike voice. It always amazed him how childlike she was while being so old for her age at the same time. She was so alive and filled with so many dreams, and he hated the fact that the people in her life always found a way to crush that spirit…weaken her will.

"Meredith I love you…I'm sorry for everything I said before…I don't want to fight this anymore." kissing her lightly, he pulled away smiling at her upturned face.

Her eyes became glassy, a green pool of emotion. Swallowing she tried to find her voice. The words he said to her were unlike anything she was accustomed to hearing. Her life was filled with criticism and disapproval. What she wouldn't give to stay wrapped in his arms forever…safe from the world around her, but she knew that time was ending…that this was over before it even began.

"Derek…. I'm…my Mom…" soft sobs broke her words…making it difficult to finish what she was trying to say. Rubbing her back he knew…knew what she was trying to tell him. She was being sent away. Addie's jealousy had given Ellis Grey everything she needed to send her away. Instead of finding out what was going on she took the Ellis way out and turned her head…making it someone else's problem.

"Mer…" He said, running her fingers along her cheek, as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Derek…I have to go. I don't want to…. I don't want to be away from you." She mustered between cries. His heart was breaking at her words. "I have never loved anyone before, and now when I finally find someone I have to go. It's like a sick joke Derek. Why does this keep happening to me."

"Come with me." Derek said, sitting straight up in bed. "Meredith, come with me." He repeated, as she copied his actions, sitting up also.

"Derek, don't be crazy, we can't do this…" She said, her voice shaky and unsure.

"Do you trust me?" He said, entwining his hand with hers.

"Of course I trust you." She replied, her tears finally subsiding. He stood up, frantically dressing himself. As he buttoned his jeans, she finally got up from the bed.

"Derek, this is crazy, you know that?" She said laughing as she grabbed a bra and panties out of her drawer and slipped them on.

"I know…. Agree mer, before I change my mind." He said laughing. She walked past him, slipping a pair of jeans up her hips and throwing on a shirt. She turned to face him, slipping her arms around his neck, and twirling a curl in her fingers.

"Okay Derek. I'll come with you." She said as he leaned in a kissed her. She pulled away, smiling, and started to pick things up around her room. She threw it all on the bed and grabbed a gym bag from her closet and shoved it all in, carrying what wouldn't fit into her arms. She stopped, took one last look at her room, and turned, shutting the door behind her.

"Derek hold on." She said as she sat the bag and remaining items on the floor. Meredith ran down the hall, barging in her mother's room. Derek watched in confusion for a minute before she came rushing out giggling. She grabbed her stuff and raced Derek down the stairs and out the door.

After loading her stuff in the trunk, she got in the front seat of the mustang, and pulled her wavy hair into a ponytail. The rain had stopped sometime ago, and the night breeze was cool as it hit their skin. Derek had put the top down and as they started down the street, as Meredith turned around watching her house disappear out of sight. The further they drove the smaller it appeared…And the more free she felt.

Throwing her arms into the air she sang out with the radio…screaming into the night air…. She was happy and free of the burdens that usually sat upon her young shoulders. Derek laughed, loving this side of her, watching as she sang out loud, bouncing in her seat. If keeping her this happy meant breaking rules then he would break every rule in the book because seeing her this way…so carefree made his heart swell two times larger than it already was. Some might say the thing between them was wrong…some might worry about the age gap…the boundaries they crossed to be together…but none of that mattered to him in this moment as he watched her in the night air.

Pulling up to his apartment he allowed the top to go back up. Turning the car off he jumped out and ran to her side…her infectious happiness getting the best of him he picked her up into his arms heading towards his building…just as they reached the walkway the sky opened up once again letting the rain pour down.

As he ran through the lawn towards his building the rain pummeled them soaking them through, like children they laughed relishing in the feeling of the rain hitting them. As he carried her up the stairs and through his door his actions turned more serious as he sat her down. Noticing her nipples through her shirt his eyes took on a look of desire…. Laying her down on his bed they started the age old dance that was so new to her…so exhilarating…tonight was a night of second chances and they were going to take advantage of every last minute saving tomorrow to worry about the future….


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith climbed off of the bed, shaking her head at Derek. She walked up to him, lightly pushing him back onto the bed. She backed up, a smirk on her face as she rocked her hips to the beat in her head. She slowly peeled the wet shirt from her body, facing away from him, leaving what he couldn't see to his imagination.

Derek was straining against his jeans, about to explode. He watched intently as she continued to unbutton her jeans and slide them down to reveal a small black thong. She pulled down her hair, turning to face him as she walked towards him seductively and reached in-between them, quickly working on his jeans. Derek shimmied out of them, dropping his boxers as well. S[he eased him back down, placing a knee on either side of him, driving him wild with anticipation…

He held his breath as she straddled him, sliding her hands down, pulling his shirt over his head so their wet skin finally touched. She attacked his neck, his hands digging in to her waist, as she rolled her hips, grinding him, sending him over the edge. Even through the thin fabric of her thong, he could feel her warmth, shooting through him like he was on fire.

She leaned down to kiss him, taunting him a little more…. Just as his hands started to travel up her back she jumped up…walking away leaving him in disarray of emotions. Reaching the bathroom door she turned facing him she crooked her finger seductively inviting him to join her. Once in the bathroom she casually threw her thong out, just incase the first invitation didn't suffice.

Walking into the steamy room Derek could see the out line of her naked form through the glass door. He laughed at the thoughts running through his mind. How content he would be just to sit here watching as she soaped her body, the gracefulness in the way she ran her hands over her shoulders…down over her breasts. Shaking his head he quickly pulled the door open, taking in the sight of her perfect curves.

"So now your experienced enough to invite strange men into your shower…" he teased, as his hands roamed her lathered body. Laughing she nipped at his lips whispering in his ear…

"Experienced…no…but I was hoping maybe you had a couple things you wouldn't mind teaching me as a student…."

"Lesson one Meredith, let me introduce you to the bendy thing…." laughing his lips captured hers as he proceeded to introduce her to one of the many lessons to follow.

* * *

Meredith cried out, her orgasm tingling in every muscle, every limb. She looked at him through drowsy eyes, leaning into his body, as he kissed her neck, sucking gently.

"God…that was amazing" she panted, through heaving breaths. The euphoric feeling was pumping through every vein, coursing through her body like a freight train.

* * *

They slept, peacefully….she wasn't racked by bad dreams, he wasn't filled with guilt. She slept in the comfort of his arms safely spooned against him. Soon enough the sun filled the room with it the ringing of an alarm…

"Mmm shut that thing off…" she moaned as she rolled over him hitting the snooze button.

"What insane person wants to get up at this crazy hour?"

Derek chuckled as he kissed her forehead and moved out from under her.

"This insane person has classes today, and if I'm correct so do you." he chuckled as he padded naked across the room.

Groaning she watched him retreat, she would never get enough of looking at him "ugh, no I'm not going today Derek, I just can't face her."

Rolling over she pulled his pillow into her, allowing his scent to surround her. With the morning light came reality and she wasn't quite ready to face reality yet.

Lost in thought she almost missed the ringing of the phone…. Hearing the sound of the water she knew Derek was in the shower. Reaching over to his side of the bed she lifted the receiver.

"Hello…"

The line was quiet except for the soft sound of someone's breathing on the other side. Sitting up she grasped the sheet wrapping it tighter around herself. Something told her she knew what it was, the feelings creeping up inside her, the forbidding told her to hang up….the hurt built up once again. The betrayal, the anger…

"Addie?"

Still silence until a bitter laugh came through the line.

"So you think you can run to him, and what he'll make everything better….he'll be your knight and shining whatever and rescue you…" Addie's voice filled with anger burning through the phone lines.

"Well I hope you know, Mom won't allow it, she's talking about having him arrested. Your sixteen Meredith…just a child…he'll get sick of you…"

The phone fell out of her hands as her world once again crashed down around her. Derek walked in just in time to witness the scene unfold. His head cocked his eyes filled with questions he watched as the woman he loved silently broke…silently let all the walls of love and security from the last day crumble around her….


	18. Chapter 18

"Meredith" sitting down beside her Derek tried to break through the wall she was slowly building up around her.

"Mer honey, who is it?"

Picking up the phone he could already feel the fury building up inside him.

"Addison, is that you?"

"Very good, so what Derek your playing house with my little sister now?" she laughed as if it was a big joke.

"What are you thinking Derek, she's a kid, she's not worth the trouble your risking getting your self into."

As Derek sat next to Meredith he watched as she dropped the sheet and padded into the bathroom. Her head hung low, the happiness from yesterday nowhere to be found.

"Listen Derek, just meet me for lunch…we can work this out…we can go back to being Addison and Derek…" she was pleading with him.

Bitterness filled him, bitterness at how callously she took peoples feeling for granted. How easy it was to cast someone to the side, how easy it was for her to hate her sister, betray him….

"Addie you listen to me and you listen good. Don't ever call here again…I don't want to ever hear your name spoken around me again…and you stay the hell away from Meredith. "

" You've done enough damage to her to last a lifetime…. So help me God I could kill you with my own bare hands after the pain you have caused her" his words came out filled with so much hatred he surprised himself.

"I'll deal with your Mother when the time comes, but for now just be thankful you don't have to deal with your sister any longer…she's my concern now…I'll take care of her." hanging up the phone he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

The outline from the shower door was so different from last night…what was so seductive last night was now so sad to see. She sat in a fetal position huddled in the small space. Dropping the towel he wore around the waist he stepped into the hot steam sitting down beside her he picked her up, placing her in his lap, allowing her to cry. Allowing her to empty her body of all the pain that was racking it.

"Mer it's ok…nothing has changed. I'll take care of you" placing his finger under her chin he lifted her face up to his. Softly kissing her lips he smiled at her "it's just you and me now…that's all we need."

Sometime later as they sat at the table, eating a meal Derek had cooked, the tension could still be felt in the room.

Looking up from his chicken he could feel the lump bobbing in his throat at the emotions he could feel seeing her pain.

"Meredith we need to talk…' he tried.

Looking into his eyes he could see the emptiness in hers as she spoke.

"There is nothing to talk about Derek…it's impossible, it's over…"

Not exactly sure what she was referring to as "over" he watched her cross the kitchen to the sink, as the plate slipped from her hands and slipped to the floor shattering into thousands of pieces.

Meredith looked down at the floor at the shattered pieces, how ironic they seemed as if they were mimicking her life…as she crumbled to the ground shaking…. Sobbing…she was falling apart. She had always managed to stay a step ahead of the pain, a step ahead of falling apart but today as she stood in Derek's kitchen her frail shoulders shaking with her sobs she realized she was losing the battle….her family was winning and she just didn't' have any fight left in her.

He sat where what seemed like forever, not sure what to do next, how to comfort her, to make things better. He could promise it was over, that he would take care of everything but they were empty promises, promises of the moment, not the truth. Standing up he walked through the dark hall back to his bedroom the sight before him caused his heart to stop and his world to close in on him.

"Mer what are you doing?" the alarm showing in his voice. She didn't stop she just continued packing her toiletries, gathering her close from the drawers she had so excitedly put them in the evening before.

"Meredith…stop…what are you doing?" trying again, trying to gain her attention. Grabbing her arm as she once again started across the room he stopped her…looking into those green pools that were now so shadowed over with hurt he wasn't sure he could even reach her.

"I can't do this Derek, we can't do this."

"We can't fight her, she'll win…she always does" breaking free from his grasp she grabbed her jeans folding them mechanically placing the items back into her duffel bag. The moments of last night slowly fading…their moment of happiness seemed so distant.

"I never pegged you as a quitter." He said fiddling with one of her shirts he tried to reason with her. Looking up he could see a spark in her eyes.

"I'm not a quitter…" anger returning to her voice.

"Your quitting Meredith, your giving up on us before we ever even get started…" he laughed bitterly…"I just always thought you would be the person who fought for what she loved…" Tears misting her eyes she walked towards him.

"I do love you, don't you see that's what this is all about…loving you…I can't let them hurt you." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in for a kiss whispering against her soft lips,

"As long as we fight this together they can't hurt us…we'll make this work Mer…we'll figure something out." As he sat there holding her he prayed that he could make his promises come true…because he knew he would die trying to make sure she was happy…

Looking up at him she wanted to believe…needed to believe, because Derek made everything seem ok. He made her feel safe, alive, love…emotions she just wasn't use to…emotions she hadn't felt since being a small child. Closing her eyes for just a moment she felt herself release, she gave into the comfort he was offering, he would make it all work…he was right together they could do anything. Kissing her softly on the head he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really should get ready for school…but I'll stay…I should stay…" His uncertainty and rambling was cute, the way he had picked up her little trait.

"No you go, I'll be fine." Kissing his lips, she laughed "I'll spend my day eating all of your food and watching trashy soap operas…I'll be fine!" Laughing he gently pushed her back on the bed, wiping away the last remnants of her tears he kissed her gently at first….feeling the need grow again he groaned as he climbed off of her…

"You my dear are to great a temptation…if you need me I'll have my cell." Looking back one last time before leaving he shook his head…she made him way to happy.

"Bye Derek…I love you" smiling a little naughty for effect.

As she heard the door to his complex close she felt her eyes growing heavy, contemplating going back to sleep she felt herself relax into the warmth of the down comforter. Her eyes drifting…. She fell asleep…only to find herself back in a simpler time… a time before her world was so full of hate, so complicated…


	19. Chapter 19

_Warmth from the sun beat down on their necks as the two girls ran through the backyard._

"_Come on Meri catch me…your it" Laughing the small tow headed child ran through her Mother's tulips chasing her sister in circles._

"_Slow down Addie your too fast…" Red bouncing curls framed her face, freckles brushing her nose looking back she could see her little sister trailing behind, slowing down she allowed Meredith to catch her…_

"_You got me Meri!" Laughing the two sisters fell to the ground lying on their backs as they clasped hands. Staring up into the sky their minds filling with the innocent images they could pick out in the sky…_

"_Look Meri it's a elephant…" Addison laughed as she pointed out the largest of the fluffy clouds._

"_I can't see one Addie…will you help me…." Meredith's lip quivered with frustration. She tried so hard to be like her older sister…after all Addie was seven and she was in school, she could even ride the bus all alone…she knew everything. Using her fingers Addie pointed to another shape in the blue sky, she hated when her sister cried…it always made her feel so sad._

_"Look Meri, look at that one…what do you think it looks like?" Squinting her sea green eyes Meredith concentrated…her eyes filling with excitement she couldn't help but scream out her answer…_

"_It looks like a twee Addie…. A big twee…!" Laughing and rolling around in the grass the two girls took a moment to hear their Mother calling from the back porch. The rumbling in their tummies told them they were being called for lunch. Helping her sister up Addie's voice rang out with the happiness that can only be found in the mouths of babes "I'll race you Meri." The two sisters took off through the manicured back lawn running as fast as their little white tennis shoes could carry them…not a care in the world…just innocence…_

Meredith woke with a start. She had been dreaming again, of simpler times, memories that were better off left in the shadows. Feeling the dried up tears on her cheeks she sat up, suddenly feeling hungry. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was a little after two' she had slept nearly four hours. Laughing she couldn't help but thing she needed if after the last night with Derek.

Padding down the hall to the kitchen she searched the cupboards for food, about to give up she heard the clicking sound of the front door being unlocked. Looking up she smiled as Derek walked through the door.

"Honey I'm home…" his voice rang out through the apartment. Swinging around she all but jumped him. Catching the bags that filled his hands, he laughed at her excitement.

"Well I'm happy to see you too…but I'm about to drop our food if you don't let me through the door." Noticing the bags in his hands she grabbed one as she followed him into the kitchen. Jumping onto the counter she watched as he grabbed plates and silverware, setting up the table.

"I hope you like Chinese…" he teased her as he came to stand between her open legs. Her arms making their way around his neck, her face leaning into his for a kiss…"I missed you today" his voice growing gruff with passion. Just as he leaned in for another kiss she maneuvered her way out of his grasp.

"I'm starving…let's eat." She said grabbing the bag and putting its contents on the table. He followed her, taking his seat across from her once everything was out.

"Thank you Derek." She said, scooping noodles on her plate. He looked up at her smiling as he continued to fill his own plate with various vegetables.

"Your very welcome." He replied. He watched her as she stirred around her food, occasionally putting something in her mouth. She looked sad.

'Are you okay?" He asked, as she looked up, emerald meeting blue.

"Yeah…I just…nevermind." She replied, quickly looking away, back to avoiding a stare from him.

"Mer…"

"No Derek…Just forget it okay?"

"Mer just tell me, it's okay…" He said, reaching over and touching her face. She dropped her fork and met his eyes again, her face softening from his touch.

"Do I need to get a job?" She said so softly, he had to strain to hear her.

"…. A job?" He repeated back, unsure of what she really said.

"Yeah…a job. I've never had one, but I wondered if I needed one since I'm staying here. I can't depend on you to pay for everything Derek."

"Oh god no Mer. I wouldn't make you get a job, you have school."

"I don't want to go back…at least not until Addie is in college. I only have a couple of weeks left anyway." She replied, proceeding in grabbing her fork again. Derek felt so bad that she was missing school. He didn't want her to have to repeat a grade just because her sister made it impossible for her to go back to school.

"Mer, lets just think about this okay? Maybe you can talk to your principal...You only have exams left. We have to be able to do something about this." He added, grazing her hand with his fingertips. He truly loved her and he silently promised to himself to make sure she finished school.

"Okay Derek." Meredith smiled again.

"Besides Ms. Unhappy, I brought you a surprise…so you aren't allowed to frown tonight." He said sarcastically, watching her mouth drop open in shock, shortly replaced with giggles. She stood up, grabbing their empty plates and sat them in the sink as Derek placed the leftover food in the fridge.

"Now…what is it?" She said smiling at him mischievously. She looked on as he walked towards another sack on the table and opened to reveal a stack of Dvd's that he had bought.

"Pick one…and we can watch…whatever you like." He said smiling as she ran to him grabbing them out of his hands.

"OH! I love this movie! Derek…." She exclaimed, he squeals getting louder with each selection. She finally settled on one and handed it to Derek.

"Mer…"

"Mmm hmm?" She replied raising her eyebrow.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. She looked into his eyes, feeling the moment of happiness taking them over. Just as he could see her relax he dropped down, throwing her small frame over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom, legs flailing, arms flying, and giggles filling the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting where she was. She shimmied out of Derek's arm that was draped over her body, restricting her from getting up easily. She adjusted her pajama bottoms, as she felt the cold hardwood on her bare feet. The sun was peaking through the curtains, and Meredith squinted, grabbing her cell and walking out into the living room, shutting the door behind her leaving Derek asleep.

Her fingers went to work, dialing the all too familiar number of her person and held the phone to her ear, counting the rings until she finally picked up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cristina spat, obviously being woken from a deep sleep.

"Hey Cris. I need you to meet me after school." She replied, ignoring the previous question.

"Meredith, I haven't talked to you or seen you in almost a week…What happened?"

"Cris just trust me…meet me after school and I'll tell you."

"I get out early today, at lunch, I'll call you then."

"Okay, bye." She said as she snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the couch. She trudged to the kitchen, clicking the coffee maker on, and grabbed two cups and sat them on the counter. 6:30. Derek would be up in twenty minutes.

She popped open the fridge and grabbed the eggs and butter and sat them on the counter, followed by a pan and spatula. She could do this. She could cook. It wouldn't be too hard…right?

10 eggs, and twenty minutes later, she finally had something that looked edible on a plate for Derek. She had burned the first batch, spilled the second, and finally had scrambled the third. She placed the plate at the table and returned for the coffee cup, the aroma sneaking its way through the apartment. Seconds later, the bedroom door flew open and a half-asleep, tousled Derek pulled himself in the direction of the coffee. As soon as he took a sip and opened his eyes he stood in shock.

"You cooked." He said, eyes wide scanning the broken eggshells littering the counter and the pan, that he had just bought, now black and burned.

"Derek, I made you breakfast. You have school today, and I thought I would make you food." She said with a smile as she pulled the chair out for him. He took a seat, still unsure of the pile of yellow on the plate in front of him.

"You…Cooked…" He repeated, as she took a seat across from him and waited patiently for him to taste her creation.

"Yes Derek. I cooked." She said, handing him a fork, nudging him on.

He slowly scooped some of the runny egg on his fork and placed it in his mouth, forcing himself to chew, holding back the urge to spit it in his napkin. He strained as smile as he swallowed.

"Is it good?" She said smiling. She was so happy that she had made him breakfast and he just didn't want to ruin it.

"Mmmmhmmm." He said nearly chugging his whole cup of coffee. "Mer, I've really go to go, I've got to get there early today to study for my exams…. Which you need to do too." He said…any excuse to get him out of eating what she thought were eggs.

"Uh…Okay. When will you be home?" She whined following him into the bedroom. "I'm gonna miss you." He stopped and turned around taking her into his arms and kissing her. "I'll miss you to, but just one more week of exams and you'll have me all summer long."

"I'm going to meet up with Cristina after lunch, and I promise I will figure out how to take my exams." She walked over to the bed, watching him change and grabbing his books.

"I'll see you later, Mer. I promise I'll spend time with you tonight."

After Derek left, she milled around, cleaning up around the place and throwing away her mess from the morning. She finally got the place spotless and jumped in the shower, finishing up dressing just as her phone rang.

"No third degree I'm at Derek's" Meredith said into the phone anticipating Cristina's words before she even had a chance to speak.

"Derek's as in Addie's Derek…. What are you doing there…now wait, do I even want to know…." Cristina said in shock.

"Chris…please. I'll explain when you get here. You know those apartments by the movie theater? He lives there, I'll come outside so you can see me. "

"Fine what ever I'll be there in ten" Meredith grabbed her shoes and bag headed outside into the warm sun. Cristina pulled up and she jumped into the car smiling to high heaven.

"Why are you so happy…quit smiling your freaking me out." Cristina asked frowning at Meredith's perkiness

"And quit hugging me…. You know I don't do hugs" Mer just smiled

"I'm with Der Chris." Cristina's head snapped, staring at Meredith as if she was nuts.

"So the rumors are true…. You and Shepherd…I thought Addie was just being her normal lying bitch self." As Cristina pulled her car onto the street Meredith proceeded to tell her everything…about Derek picking her up from school…Addie's lies…her Moms threats….

"So I came here, it's all I know to do for now…. Until we figure this out" Meredith half-heartedly told her as she watched the city pass by out her window while she switched the radio station.

"So you ran away…and now you're living with Derek?" Cris asked.

"Yes, but no one can find out…especially Addie…at least not until I figure this out…I can't let my Mom send me away."

"I need you to do me a favor…" She asked, hoping her friend would agree. "I need you to come get me for school this week, to take my exams. I don't want Addie seeing me in Derek's car."

"Sure Mer. If you want to come study with me tonight you can."

"Okay. Thanks Cris. I don't know what I'm going to do…" Meredith stared out her window as they made their way through the streets of her neighborhood...slowly she was trying to figure things out, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew things were far from being ok...


	21. Chapter 21

The week had passed her by faster than she could have expected it to. She was down to one exam. Thankfully she had managed to avoid Addie, but on the contrary was still being tortured by her followers.

Meredith had nearly gnawed off her fingernails during her last exam of the week. She had studied her ass off, spending almost every night that week at Cristina's, knowing that once she finished them, she would be free for the summer. She had breezed by all the others, now realizing she should have studied more for her history exam last night, instead of playing around with Derek. He had made her dinner, spaghetti, and in the midst of her wrapped in her book, notecards splayed across the floor, he had convinced her to take a break, leading to things she couldn't get out of her head at the moment.

She brought herself back to reality, rolling her head, temporarily relieving the cramp in her neck. She picked up her pencil and filled in the remaining bubbles, determined to get it over with. She looked up to see Cris turning in her paper just as she finished her last question and quickly grabbed her stuff to meet up with her in the hallway, after turning hers in as well.

"That was brutal." Meredith said, heading towards her locker to get it cleaned out. She had made it. She was finally done with school for three whole months.

"You're telling me something I already know…" Cristina added opening her locker. A huge guy she thought might have been a junior shoved between them, pulling open his locker. The girls looked at each other, their noses crinkling in disgust. He had obviously been in football practice. When he finally grabbed his stuff and walked away, the giggles were flowing, in disbelief that someone could reek that badly.

"Oh my god. Now THAT was brutal…" Meredith laughed as she pulled her remaining books out, and slammed her locker shut.

"What, the fact that you can betray your flesh and blood?" She heard a snappy voice emerge from behind her. She whipped around, here sister's eyes burning straight through her.

"Addison, please…don't do this. Not here." Meredith eyed Cristina, who motioned to meet her at the car when she was done.

"I am only giving you what you deserve. You betrayed me. You slept with my boyfriend!" She said, anger seething through her veins. Meredith knew that she had hurt her sister…She just wanted things to be how they were years ago…before things got so complicated.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I know that must have hurt you, but I didn't sleep with him until after he left you." Meredith argued, wanting something…anything…to prevent this argument from happening. She had finally gotten past it, sharing happiness and joy with Derek the past week. "Besides…didn't you cheat on him with his best friend?" Meredith added.

"You have no right to judge me Meredith…you didn't have a clue what our relationship was like. You have no clue what it's like to fall in love for real." Addison said, Meredith seeing softness in her body language she hadn't seen in years.

"I might not know what its like Addison…But being with him has made me feel amazing. He has been the first person to pay attention and care for me. I can't even feel cared for at home. Mom is never there and you hate me." Meredith said, tears pricking her eyes. "Derek is the first person who has ever loved me."

"But why did you have to fall in love with him, Mer? Why him?" Addison pleaded, wanting a resolution.

"Don't you get it? You can't help who you fall in love with. You can't choose. It just happens." Meredith spat, a tear finally rolling down her cheek. Addison stared at her sister, a deafening silence filling the hallway. Everyone had left, it was just them.

"Don't you think I know that Meredith? Do you think I would have slept with Mark if I didn't' care for him? Do you think I haven't felt guilty that I cheated on Derek? It kills me to know that I hurt him, but he's not my family. You are and you betrayed me. That is why I'm mean to you Meredith. You hurt me, just like you did when we were little. This is all your fault! Just go away Meredith!" Addison said, the tears spilling down her cheeks also. She fell against the locker, sliding down to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Meredith didn't know how to react. After years of her sister being cold towards her, not giving a shit, here she was laying on the floor in front of her, broken down, with no one to save her.

_Meredith sat at the kitchen table and watched her mother scrub the countertop with a sponge. She looked tired, sad, as if her soul was no longer a part of her. Her actions were almost robotic, no speaking, just cleaning, like she was made only to do that. She slid out of her chair to the floor and walked out of the room, her mother never stopping to see where she was going._

"_Addie?" Meredith called getting no response. She walked through the living room, clutching her stuffed bear. She slowly climbed the staircase, her eyes peeled for a certain redhead. As she mounted the top stair, she noticed a small light peeking under the door of her sister's room. She knocked twice with her tiny fist, waiting for a reply. _

"_Go away Meredith." She heard a small voice snap back. She had never seen Addie act this way. Tears brimmed the seven-year-olds eyes as she stood patiently at the door of the person she adored. Her sister always knew what to do to make it all better. After another minute of silence, she finally reached up, turning the doorknob, desperately wanting Addie. _

"_Meredith, I said to leave me alone." Addison said, sitting in her window, staring at the night sky. _

"_But Addie…" She said with a whimper. Addison jumped up pushing her towards the hallway._

"_No, Meredith. This is all your fault. Just go away!" She yelled as she slammed the door in her face. Meredith ran to her room, crying the whole way, pleading through her sobs for someone to come hold her…anyone…to just save her. But no one ever came._

Meredith kneeled down in front of her sister, who was crying and yelling at her, just like it was ten years ago. She pulled her into her arms, holding her, hoping Addie would forgive her, and realize that all she wanted was her sister back.

"Addie, its okay. I never meant to hurt you. Not now, not then. I'm so sorry, please…" Addison looked up at her sister through mascara stained eyes.

"Meredith…I…Just please go away." She said in a whisper through her sobs. Meredith nodded in defeat as she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the parking lot. Her mind was swimming, not knowing how to process what had just happened. She felt like she had almost gotten through, like a barrier had been broken after all of these years, but still no luck. Cristina was asleep against the headrest of her car, the music blaring through the speakers. Meredith slammed the door when she got in, scaring Cristina to death.

"God Mer…let's just slam the door…" Her person spat, sitting up and reversing the car.

"Sorry Cris…I just want to relax tonight…. Derek's picking me up in a couple of hours, I think…" Meredith replied, turning down the music.

"What happened in the hallway…. She just showed up out of no where…" Cristina said, sitting at a stoplight.

"Yeah...thanks for leaving me there all alone…" She replied sarcastically.

"Sorry…. I was scared to stay there…. Addie is a crazy bitch…" Cris said giggling.

"She just freaked out and then started crying. I really don't care though. What is the plan for the afternoon?" She said trying to change the subject. She really loved her sister still, after all of these years of pain, but she didn't want anyone to know what had happened between them. Her past was full of painful memories that she wasn't ready to deal with, and today just wasn't the time of place. Her heart had hurt for way to long and she was just ready to be free of the drama and spend the summer with Derek, starting over fresh….being herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Sitting on Christina's front porch Meredith and her watched the sun setting.

"So any exciting plans for summer break Mer…your already shacked up with a guy and are considered a runaway maybe you could rob a bank for fun" Chris teased her. Meredith raised an eyebrow smirking at her friend.

"Don't put it past me…I just might." The sound of Derek's mustang broke through the friend's playful banter. Meredith grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs shouting a good bye to Chris over her shoulder.

"Well hello their miss…. Need a ride?" He playfully whispered in her ear as he opened the door for her.

"I'd much rather be in control…you know I'm really good with a stick…. Shift that is" she seductively said right back without missing a beat. As the mustang roared to life, Meredith felt amazing. The top down, her hair blowing in the wind, she felt so free…it was a beautiful summer night and her senses were alive…and wanting. Watching as Derek paid attention to the road she allowed her hand to wander to his thigh…at first just grazing and coming to rest innocently…their eyes meeting she smiled as he continued to drive the city streets.

As Chris Brown filled the night air Meredith started dancing in her seat to kiss kiss…. Mouthing the words and swaying her hips in her seat…. Derek watched…or tried to watch as her body took on a mind of it's own, her movements seductive, turning him on…

"Umm Mer…you're making it a little hard for me to drive…." he choked out. Laughing she leaned over running her hand further up his thigh…

"Well if it's only a little hard…. I'm not doing a very good job am I?"

"She want that lovey dovey…that kiss kiss…"Meredith sang out as she bounced in her seat. They pulled into the complex rather fast, the sun was setting and the emptiness of the parking lot made her feel naughty, daring….

As he pulled the car into a space she climbed over the gearshift, still wearing her uniform her plaid skirt rode up her thighs giving her the freedom she needed to straddle him.

"So how was your day dear…" She said teasing him as she felt his cock growing between her legs…begging for entrance. The parking lot was empty, their heads clouded with lust…. The rocking of her hips was a invite he couldn't pass up. Her fingers worked at his zipper, pulling his cock out of the confines of his jeans, as his hands deftly pushed her panties aside giving him the room he needed. He pushed his cock inside her, full to the hilt, he stopped, giving her a second to adjust…allowing himself a moment to calm down and make sure he didn't ruin this for them.

Her hips started rocking, inviting him to move, glancing up he remembered for the slightest second they were in a parking lot, but as her hips continued with their sweet tempting dance he gave in…not caring who or what saw them. Grasping her ass, his head lowered to her breast. Undoing the first couple buttons of her blouse he gently trailed kisses over her collarbone wanting to bare her breasts but knowing that would lead to something twice as dangerous. Picking up speed, seeing the pleasure playing out on her face he knew he couldn't take his time, this wasn't the type of place or the type of sex that screamed gentle.

Thrusting inside of her he picked up the pace causing her to bounce in his lap. Grabbing her hair he pulled her into a kiss their tongues mingling he could feel himself ready to explode…. One hand working it's way beneath her skirt he found the spot he knew would help her over the edge…

"Oh God Derek" she panted in his ear, her tongue running over it. Feeling her pussy contract and flood his cock, he groaned as his hands grasped her thighs, clenching against them as he held her still allowing himself to fill her, his body pumping into hers. As her lithe body collapsed against his, their breathing fighting to make its way back to normal, she couldn't help but chuckle…

"Thanks for the lift home Mr.…. I really enjoyed the ride." Laughing he helped her replace her panties and he readjusted his jeans. Jumping out of the Mustang they ran through the summer heat towards his apartment, racing to finish what was only beginning for the night…


	23. Chapter 23

Meredith collapsed next to Derek, pushing her hair from her damp forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing…her desire pulsing through her veins, as she felt him roll over to face her, kissing her bare shoulder and neck.

"Oh…Derek…. That was amazing…" She panted between staggered breaths as her heaving chest slowed down to a normal pace.

"Yes…it was." He replied, trailing his kisses to her mouth, grazing her lip with his teeth. She moaned, tangling her hand into his dark curls, pulling him into her. He deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into her sweet mouth, their bodies tangling, touching….

He finally pulled away, with struggle, tracing his fingertips across her toned stomach, giggles emerging from her face, which was now covered by the pillow.

"Derek stop it! Stop!" She said as he grabbed her sides tickling her in every spot he knew would drive her crazy.

"Derek…. Seriously…stop it…" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay fine…" He replied laying on his back also, staring at the ceiling. He felt her tiny hand snake under his arm and clasp around his, their fingers brushing shooting sparks though his body. After a few minutes of silence, reality finally hit Meredith. She had to tell him.

"Derek…" Meredith said in nearly a whisper.

"Yeah?" Derek replied. She could tell he was nearly about to fall asleep.

"I talked to Addison today…. At school…" Meredith said, knowing he was probably about to get upset. She closed her eyes, waiting for it…

"Addison? What happened baby?" He said concerned.

"It wasn't too bad…. I just…She didn't trust me." Meredith said, squeezing Derek's hand wanting reassurance. "She yelled…I yelled…She cried…I cried…You know, the usual." Meredith added.

"I'm sorry Meredith. Did she do anything bad?" Derek asked, hoping she didn't embarrass her again at school.

"No…I felt like we had this moment though…Where she almost talked to me like I was her sister…. But she shook it off. I think something is really getting to her…" Meredith explained. He wrapped his arms around her small body and scooted her into him, pulling the covers around their naked bodies.

"Oh…Mer…I hope she doesn't hurt you again…I just want you to be happy."

"I know Derek…Thanks…" She replied kissing his chest, feeling his warmth calm her. "Oh and Derek? I finished my last exam today. I think I did okay…"

Cradled in Derek's arms she felt safe, her eyelids felt heavy and soon she was drifting off to sleep…

_"Mama the phones ringing….MOOOOOMMMM!" the small child's voice ringing through the halls of the two story home._

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey how many times does Mommy have to tell you not to yell…it's disrespectful." Ellis Grey gently scolded her youngest child as she came into the room taking the phone…

"Hello…yes this is she…"

"Mommy is it Daddy…does he have my ice cream…I hope it's strawberry" Meredith rambled as she hoped from foot to foot tapping her black Mary Janes on the wooden floors.

"I'm sorry…I can't hear you…Meredith stop jumping…" Ellis was agitated now..upset as she spoke to her daughter.

"Mooooomy I want my ice cream!" Meredith whined starting into one of her famous fits…

Her whines soon stopped as she watched the phone drop from her Mothers hands, the tears falling from her eyes…she was to young to understand exactly what was happening but somehow she knew her world was crashing around her…

Meredith awoke with a start soaked in sweat. The dream was all to real, the memories of the past haunting her. She just wanted things to go back…for relationships to be mended and hearts to be healed. Feeling her move about Derek stirred …

"Mer…honey…you ok?" his voice soft and horse from sleep.

"Yea I'm fine…go back to sleep."

His arms wrapped around her and she allowed the safety of those strong arms to encompass her, for a brief moment helping her forget the pain…

Sometime around midnight she was awoken once again, unable to fall asleep she crept into the living room. Picking up her cell phone she scrolled through the numbers in her phonebook. Landing on the person on her mind she stared at the number and the buttons on her phone. Trying to muster up the courage to hit talk, trying to think of the words that would heal this broken relationship.

Hitting talk the ringing broke through the silence of the night….

One…

Two…

Three rings and a voice came over the line "hello…." Addie's sleep filled words rang through Meredith's ear.

She was suddenly unable to speak, unable to form a single word to make everything ok….

"Mer I know it's you…are you going to just sit there or are you going to say something…" frustration had replaced the sleepy tone of Addie's voice.

"Fine Mer…I'm going back to sleep, I'm not playing these childish games with you…"

The line was silent for a moment and then Meredith heard the telling click letting her know the call had been disconnected.

Sitting alone in the silence she cried, she cried for fear of what would happen to her and Derek. Anger at the hurt her Mother was causing her…and pain at the loss of love between her and Addie…she sat alone in the light of the moon with a heavy load on her shoulders allowing the night to swallow up her tears…


	24. Chapter 24

Morning light shown through the skylights in the living room. Stretching she tried to work the kinks out of her neck after falling asleep and spending the night on the couch her body was definitely sore.

"Good morning….could I help you out with that" Derek's eyes gleaming with amusement from watching her tank top rise over her mid drift.

Laughing Meredith shook her head "no way…you have a way of tying my body into a pretzel…and that definitely would not help me out this morning."

Her feet padding against the floors she followed him into the kitchen wishing for a hot cup of coffee….mocha…yea that would lift her up.

She watched as Derek grabbed a bowel, spoon and his favorite health junk and took a seat at the bar…pouring his cereal he missed the scrunch of her nose as she grabbed her own and joined him.

"So…" he smirked at her as he tried to start some sort of conversation.

Pouring her cereal into her bowl she shook her head at him…her swinging pony tail catching his attention and reminding him how fun that pony tail was when she was naked in his bed…shaking his own head at the path his thoughts were taking he laughed out loud….

"Soooo…" she mimicked pouring milk over her Raisin Bran.

Cocking his head he eyed her trying to figure out what had gone on last night….somewhere between falling asleep after amazing sex and this morning she had wondered into the living room…something had managed to take her out of his bed and onto the couch…never to come back last night.

"What happen last night…why did you spend the night on the couch?"

She played with the flakes in her bowl…stirring and mixing…avoiding…

"Mer…" he pried, trying to get her to open up.

Glancing up aggravated at him for not letting up she stood, walking to the sink she put her bowl in the sink the clanking of her spoon sounding harsh in the quietness that now filled the kitchen.

"I called Addie…" her words were soft, barely heard.

Derek stood walking up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Pulling her into him he breathed her in before digging a little deeper "you called Addie….and….?"

She turned to him, tilting her face up to him. He could see the sadness lurking in her eyes, a hint of regret maybe….

"And nothing…I hung up…I couldn't even say anything." Laughing she burried her head against his chest relishing in his scent.

"I couldn't say anything Derek because I don't know what to say….I just want the pain to go away…I want her to quit hating me."

Mistaking her words he felt guilt. Guilt at coming between two sisters. He loved Meredith, each day he fell a little harder, but he didn't want to be the man to come between her and her sister.

"Meredith, if us being together is keeping you from having a relationship with Addie then…" swallowing the lump in his throat he paused before saying his next words.

"Then I'll understand if you need to end this."

Smiling gently she looked up, loving him a little more for wanting to protect her, wanting to keep her family ties going. What he didn't know or understand was those ties were severed long before he came into the picture. She started to tell him, to talk to him "Derek…." but couldn't she just wasn't ready…instead she changed the subject.

"You know what I want to do today…" a mischievous smile creeping up into her eyes.

"I want to go see that new movie…you know with Patrick Dempsey…" her voice was chipper as she successfully distracted him from the pain that was eating away at her.

Groaning he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "Mer come on are you serious?"

Turning to head toward the shower she looked back at him as she reached the master bedroom "awww come on Derek a little bit of Patrick always cheers me up" sticking her tongue out she headed into the room only to squeal when she felt two strong arms lifting her up and tossing her onto the bed.

"You want some cheering up" he laughed as he wrestled her to her back.

"I'll cheer you up…"

The sounds of their laughter filled the rooms of his apartment and soon were lost to moans of pleasure as they once again found each other.

Several hours later they emerged into the warm May sun. Mer wore a flirty little sundress that seemed to elicit groans of appreciation from Derek every time she leaned over.

As they rode through the streets of town heading to lunch Meredith spoke up over the radio.

"You know my birthday is coming up…" raising her eyebrows as she smirked at him.

"Your birthday huh…hmmm thank you for the reminder" he smiled at her as his mind set to work on something that would take her mind off the troubles that weighed them down.

Sneaking a glance at her he laughed to himself as he watched her sing along to the radio. For the moment she looked happy, in this second he felt great…the warm air, a break from school…if only for today he planned on making sure they let everything go…if only for today he would make sure she had no worries….happiness was on the agenda and he didn't plan on letting anything interfere.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks into their summer vacation and Derek was starting to get excited...more excited than he'd ever been before. Meredith's birthday was a little over less than a week away and he had the perfect plans. Something that would hopefully take her mind off of everything.

"Yes please make sure we get the room over looking Central Park..." Stopping mid sentence Derek heard Meredith's key in the door...thanking the travel agent he quickly hung up. Derek quickly shut his phone, grabbing the remote, and pretending to be enthralled by the documentary on TV about how candy is made.

"What are you watching?" She said giggling as she sat her numerous bags down next to the couch. She could tell he was acting nervous.

"Oh…just a show about…. Stuff" He said, with hesitation.

"Derek…You are watching a show about how candy is made…." She said giggling as she plopped down next to him, a smile spreading across her face.

"You know…. Its just so interesting." He said pretending to focus on the show.

"Derek, you take me for an idiot, you know." She said as she leaned over grabbing a bag off of the floor. She sat it in her lap, rummaging through its contents, keeping them out of Derek's view. "Besides, I got you something, so stop pretending like that is more interesting to you."

"Mer, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm fine." He added, clicking off the show and turning to face her. She reached into the bag, handing Derek a couple of shirts and two new pairs of jeans.

"I saw them and thought of you, I couldn't resist." She said, the happiness radiating from her body. "Well…try them on silly!"

"Meredith, how did you afford this? You shouldn't have done this." He said as he sifted through the clothing, peeling off his own to try them on.

"Derek, I have money. I stole my mom's emergency money the day I left. You just didn't know." She said smirking as his mouth dropped open.

"Meredith…."

"What? I deserve it after all I've gone through with that family." She replied in her defense. "Oh, you look so sexy in those jeans." She said as she got up and walked over to him as he indulged in a quick but passionate kiss. "I have one more surprise for you."

Meredith grabbed a bag off of the floor and ran into the bathroom and emerged a couple of minutes later in a brand new bra and matching thong.

"You like?" She said playfully. She could see him tense up, the passion in his eyes almost hypnotizing, controlling her every movement. She walked seductively towards him, stopping right in front of his sitting figure.

"Oh god…you have no idea…" He said as he pulled her forward into his lap, covering her lips with his. He nipped at her skin hungrily, as if he had been starving from her beauty for weeks. He quickly unclasped her bra, throwing it aside, as he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking the peak with his warm tongue. She whimpered, grinding her hot center into his, getting a reaction she surely enjoyed. She pulled his shirt over his head, pulling her small body from his and going to work on his jeans. He quickly helped her to remove them picking her back up, wrapping her legs around his toned stomach. Derek carried Meredith to the bedroom and swiftly laid her down, trailing kisses on her bare chest. Her moans abruptly interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Sitting up they both looked at each other quizzically. Derek sat up pulling a shirt over his shoulders.

"Hey where you going…we were in the middle of something" she groaned as he stood up taking the heat of his body with him. Leaning down and kissing her one more time he turned to walk away.

"By the sounds of it whoever it is isn't going anywhere. Give me a second and I'll get rid of them." Derek walked down the hallway grinning at the afternoon he was having with Mer. Peeping through the peephole Derek pulled back after seeing the figure looking back at him. Glancing down the hall he hoped Mer stayed put…this could be a bad situation for both of them. Opening the door Derek greeted the slightly older version of himself.

"Dad, hey what are you doing here?" James Shepherd looked at his son, it had been weeks since they had actually been in the same room as one another and he looked good. After the circumstances revolving around his sons new living conditions he wasn't sure what shape Derek would be in. Walking further into the apartment he took in the furnishings…also taking in the stack of shopping bags carelessly dropped over the sofa. Derek catching his father's focal point walked over to the sofa…picking up Mer's bags he opened the closet shoving them inside.

"Just some shopping…you know stuff for the apartment." Derek's father continued to look at his son, his eyebrows rising in question after seeing the bag clearly marked Victoria's Secret…apparently his son had something he was hiding but for now he was just here to make sure he was alright.

"So how you holding up son?" James asked taking walking over to take a seat in the chair. As he approached the chair he took notice to the red thong carelessly tossed on it. As well as the matching bra lying over the table. As a matter of fact the more he took in the disarray of the room as well as his son being clad only in boxers and a T-shirt at one in the afternoon, he was sure he was interrupting something.

Derek glanced at his Father as well as the undergarments he was now holding.

"Uh I'm fine Dad, great actually" he said taking the thong and panties from his Father's hands.

"Derek am I interrupting something?"

"Umm actually Dad…." Derek started before he was cut off by the bedroom door opening, and Meredith walking out covered only by the black satin sheet from his bed.

"Derek I'm getting cold…. Come back to bed…" Meredith's voice broke off upon noticing the older man sitting with his mouth agape.

"Uhh Mer, ummm…. This is my Dad….uhhh Dad…this is Meredith." Derek didn't miss the look his father shot him. Meredith smiled and retreated back down the hall humiliated beyond words at being caught naked by Derek's father. Derek watched her retreating form, he knew she was embarrassed and he would comfort her in a moment…for now he needed to deal with his Father. Feeling his gaze digging into his back Derek turned to get it over with.

"Before you say anything Dad…" His words were cut off by the harsh whisper of his Father.

"Is that the youngest Grey girl Derek…my God how old is she…are you begging for jail time?" His father's anger showed in the bulging in his neck.

"Are you that hard up for a good lay…she's jail bait for Christ sake, and who are you going to crawl to when this all falls down around you…me…and I'm tired of bailing you out Derek. You're not a child you need to start standing up and being a man, making decisions like a man." Derek ran his hands through his tussled hair.

"You don't get it Dad it's not about the sex, you just don't understand. I love her…and I want to take care of her." James Shepherd stood up his voice rising as well.

"Love, don't talk to me about love. Because she's a child and grown men do not fall in love with children. Fix this Derek…" with that his father walked to the door opening it and slamming it with his exit. Derek knew this wasn't the end of this conversation…it was only the beginning of a whole new set of problems…turning he started back down the hallway towards the only thing that meant anything to him at all…the only thing in his life worth fighting for.


	26. Chapter 26

Derek trudged down the hallway knowing she had heard everything, knowing this would have crushed her. All of her doubts and insecurities about their relationship and now this, in the mix of everything they had going on his Dad had to stand their making threats…he knew his father enough to say they were empty, but Meredith didn't know that.

Reaching the door to his room, he tried to turn the knob. Realizing it was locked, he rested his head against the wood softly knocking.

"Mer, let me in…we need to talk."

"No…there is nothing to talk about…he's right" her words muffled as they came through the door he could tell she was crying and it hurt him to know she was upset over this…he could kill his Dad right now.

"Honey, let me in, everything is ok I promise."

The door flung open and there she stood still in the bra and panties, her eyes puffy from crying and filled with rage.

"No Derek everything is not ok" she yelled as her finger poked him in the chest "because you Dad saw me half naked and now thinks I'm a whore…and jailbait…he actually called me jailbait."

Pulling her into his arms he pushed the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail out of her eyes "Mer he was just shocked that's all…he didn't mean it I'm sure…"

Kissing her lips he teased her with his tongue. Tasting her tears broke his heart, he could feel her pain as easily as if it was his own.

Tugging her into his room, he sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling her down to straddle his lap, he gently wiped the remaining traces of tears away from her eyes.

"Nothing matters to me except you, nobody or anything will stand in my way of loving you…we'll work this out…you'll see" smiling he leaned in hoping to distract her, hoping to get back to where they were earlier.

Meredith leaned into his kiss. Wanting to believe him, wanting all of her worries, all of the pain to just disappear. She could feel him straining against her, could feel herself growing moist as she rocked against him. His lips so gentle in their pursuit.

Slowly his hands tugged the straps of her bra away from her shoulders, his mouth trailing along her neck, across her collar bone. Softly he nipped at her throat causing little whimpers to escape her mouth.

Rocking she gently pushed him back on the bed straddling him she looked into those piercing blues and knew she had to believe him…she had no choice. Flipping the hooks she tossed her bra off the bed. Watching his eyes fill with need as his hands worked over her breast. Leaning down she allowed him to capture a rosy peak between his teeth, feeling his hands as they gently ran over her body.

"Your are so beautiful" his voice filled the room as his eyes roamed over her body in the light of day.

Never had he felt so consumed by someone, never had he felt the need to lay down and give his life to make sure that one person one feel no pain.

Pulling her deeper into his grasp he sat up flipping them until he camed to lay on top of her, her legs opening to give him the room he needed. His erection pushing against her leg, allowing her to feel the need she caused in him.

Slowly his hands worked over her hips, slipping her panties off and tossing them aside. His mouth followed a delicate trail over her body. Leaving no spot untouched, exploring every nook until she was putty in his hands begging for the release from the edge she was teetering on.

Standing he pulled his t-shirt over his head, followed by his boxers. Standing there in full glory he absorbed the look of lust that filled her eyes, soaked up the pleasure of hearing the soft moans of pleasure that filled his mouth as his body once again came to rest between her legs, groaned in satisfaction as her body opened up to him excepting all of him as if she was welcoming him home. The walls of her pussy closing around him, begging him to fulfill the ache that was growing inside.

Slowly his body moved with hers, slowly they danced in the age old rhythm as their bodies spoke the words their minds were having trouble saying out loud. His hands linking with hers above her head, he gloried in the sight of sweat that broke out on her body, her thighs gripping him tighter as their hands grasped one another…moving faster towards that edged until they fell over together….

Lying together for what seemed like hours they enjoyed the silence, neither mentioning his Father…her Mother…or even Addie for that matter. He could sense her mind working over time and new the stress of life was working it's way back into her thoughts.

Hoping he could take her mind off some things for a while he rolled towards her once again. Propping himself up on his elbow he allowed his finger to follow a path between her breast and over her belly only to circle around her belly button…teasing and taunting her sensitive flesh.

"So…I guess your birthday is coming up shortly huh?" he teased as his mouth nipped the same path his finger had just traced…soliciting goose bumps along her flesh.

"Mmm you have to stop…I can' take anymore…and yes you know darn well my birthday is Saturday…four days…so you better start shopping" she breathed out between small gasp at the pleasure he was causing.

"Oh I have something better than anything I could buy in a store…" his mouth nipped her ear lobe and slipped down to her neck, smiling when he heard her shallow breathing and raspy voice.

"You" each word was echoed with a gasp as she tried to concentrate "do?"

Nodding his head as he kissed her gently…he smiled as he looked into those green mesmerizing eyes…loosing himself once again in his love for her "oh yes…I sure do…and you my dear will love your surprise."

"Sticking her lip out into a pout she pulled back slightly from him " a surprise…a surprise as in your not going to tell me? She asked.

Laughing Derek could only shake his head.

"But I hate surprises…"

"You won't hate this one…trust me…all you ever have to do is trust me Mer" with this his lips captured hers once again…and all words were lost….


	27. Chapter 27

Meredith woke to the drifting smell of bacon as she burrowed herself into the sheets, protecting her bare skin from the cold air. She was finally seventeen, not that she felt any different, but she silently promised to act more mature. She rolled her self off of the bed, after a few minutes of letting her body adjust to waking up, taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her small frame.

"Morning birthday girl." Derek said with a smile on his face, as he added bacon strips to the already full plate of breakfast food he had just made. He carried them over to the table, which was already set with drinks and silverware.

"Derek...you didn't have to..."

"No, don't argue. Not now, this is your day." He said walking over to her and pulling her into his arms, the warmth of his embrace inducing goosebumps across her skin. He ran his hand across her face, tilting her chin, her lips perfectly aligning with his.

"Thank you. Really, this is amazing." She was finally released, following him over to the table and taking a seat.

"Now, after we eat you can go shower and Izzie and Christina are picking you up, so i can finish up your surprise and then you are all mine."

"That sounds good." She said taking a bite of her blueberry pancake. "God...This is amazing..."

Derek reached across to the counter, retrieving a small pink bag and handed it over.

"Derek!" She exclaimed as she gladly grabbed it and pulled out the tissue. She sat the bag down, holding a black box in her hands. She slowly opened it, as her eyes went wide, she was left holding a diamond necklace. "Derek, I can't possibly accept this. Its beautiful."

"Its not nearly as beautiful as you, Meredith. You deserve this." Meredith played with the necklace watching the diamond sparkle in the morning light, her fingers running over the stone and relishing in it's beauty. No one had ever done something so nice for her…or even really celebrated her birthday. Over the years she had grown accustomed to store wrapped gifts that usually came from her Mother's secretary as well as endless birthdays spent alone waiting for her mother to get home from a late night at the hospital. Glancing up she noticed Derek smiling, staring at her as she played with her gift.

"So do you want to try it on or are you going to stare at it forever…it's real if that is what your are wondering…I promise it didn't come out of a gum ball machine" he smirked as he walked behind her taking the chain from her fingers and wrapping it around her delicate neck as he gently kissed her before moving around to see how she liked it

"Perfect fit…" he smiled as he started clearing the table.

"Sooo…about that surprise…what exactly is it?" she asked standing and walking up behind him as he rinsed their plates. Laughing he shook his head.

"Surprise Meredith…means I'm not telling" turning he kissed her playfully as he swatted her ass " now go get ready, your friends will be here shortly…and if you continue to stand there half dressed I can't be held responsible for my actions…we wouldn't want to corrupt them now would we?"

"They are more corrupted than you know Derek." Meredith said giggling as she dropped the sheet and took off down the hallway before Derek had even gotten in a word edgewise. She flipped on the shower and waited as the steam finally filled the small room.

Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bedroom with freshly dried hair and a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Derek had cleaned the kitchen up and was starting a load of dishes in the dishwasher.

"Izzie just called and said they would be here in about five minutes." Derek said as he walked around the counter to hug her once more. She nuzzled her face into his chest, just loving the feeling of being cared for and loved. She knew she wanted it to be Derek that did this to her everyday for the rest of her life. Giving him an irresistible goodbye kiss, she turned grabbing her purse off the counter and headed for the door.

"See you soon baby."

The girls were already waiting in the parking lot, Izzie, a huge smile on her face waving frantically, and Cristina, head against the window looking annoyed to hell. She hurried down the walkway and into the front seat.

"Happy birthday Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed like a giddy schoolgirl. Cristina snorted as she reversed out of the spot and out onto the road.

"Thank you Iz." Meredith responded looking over at Crisitina waiting for her to say something.

"Okay...You know I hate birthdays. You can stop looking at me like I'm infected with a plague." Cristina said, feeling Meredith's gaze. "It's already enough that I'm stealing you to go shopping to cover for Derek."

"Sometimes I don't know why you're my person," Meredith said giggling knowing that Cristina taking her to the mall was enough. She hated girly stuff.

Two hours later the girls emerged from the mall holding mountains of bags. Laughing they headed for the car as Izzie told them her latest encounter with Alex.

"So are you guys getting serious now?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Kind of... He is so amazing Mer." Izzie replied smiling ear to ear.

"That is great, I'm really happy for you." Meredith returned her smile as she made her way towards the car.

The whole ride home Meredith sat through the newest songs on the radio courtesy of Izzie, staring out the window at the houses. She knew that Derek and her couldn't keep up this charade that much longer. Eventually her mom or his dad would end it all. She trusted him to make everything work out for them, but that doubt in her mind, that tiny doubt still lingered. It haunted her dreams. Her dad was already gone, and now Derek, the one person she had ever felt truly cared would be gone too.

"Meredith...Meredith! We're back." Cristina said in her ear. She must have been daydreaming, she didn't even realize that she had already made it back to the apartment.

"Sorry. Look...thank you so much, I really needed to spend time with you guys. I miss you."

"We miss you too Mer. Now get your ass inside before I take your present instead." Izzie replied smiling, and instantly Meredith knew that he had told them what her birthday surprise was.

"Okay! Okay!" Meredith grabbed her bags and headed towards the apartment. She couldn't wait to show Derek what the girls had gotten her and was anxious to know what was going on. As soon as she walked through the door Derek jumped up off of the couch and rushed to the door to meet her with a huge smile on her face.

"Derek what is going on?" She said setting her things on the chair and hugging him.

"We have to hurry, we are leaving in twenty minutes." He replied waiting for her to ask him where they were going.

"Hurry, why? I just got home..."

"We are going on a trip. I'm taking you to New York for a couple of days, for your birthday." Meredith's mouth dropped open only to be followed by her lunging herself at him, both of them toppling to the floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" She shrieked.

"No Mer, completely serious." He said laughing as he helped her up off of the floor.

"Oh I have to get my stuff together, Derek why did you wait to tell me?"

"I already packed, everything is ready. You can take one last look through your things to see if you see anything I missed."

Did I mention that I love you?" She said as she ran around the corner, disappearing into the bedroom.

--

Meredith had finally adjusted to her seat on the plane. She was excited, she really was. She hadn't had a birthday this huge since her father was alive. Her head resting on his shoulder she felt herself relaxing…actually she was quite sleepy. Her eyes drifting she felt herself dozing off…knowing she would be to excited once they landed, she allowed herself to give into the comfort of his arm and soon fell asleep….

_The phone fell from her Mothers hand. Sobs racking her body as she rocked back and forth on the floor. Words that were unfamiliar to a small Meredith making their way our of Ellis Grey's mouth._

"_He's gone…dead…my Thatcher is dead…." Ellis cried oblivious to anything around her._

_Addison running down the stairs was able to understand what their Mother was saying. Tears fell out of the child's eyes as she watched her mother falling apart…knowing her Daddy was never coming home._

"_Mommy I'm scared…"Meredith whimpered unaware of what was really going on._

"_When is Daddy coming home with my ice cream…ice cream will make it better Mommy…you'll see…"_

_Ellis's cold gray eyes met those of her young daughters, a coldness forming around her heart "he's not coming home Meredith…he's never coming home…and all because you had to throw a fit…you had to get your way…and now, now he's gone…."_

Meredith thrashed her head from side to side on Derek's shoulder. Muttering in her sleep " he's gone…gone…"

Derek shook her trying to wake her, aware of the stares she was drawing as she thrashed in her sleep. He wasn't sure what was bothering her…but something was haunting her dreams and had been for a while.

"Meredith" he whispered shaking her lightly "Meredith honey wake up…" shaking her harder this time. Meredith woke with a start, small tears glistening the corners of her eyes.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" Derek nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Mer what's wrong…what's bothering you?" She smiled softly, her hand covering his as he brushed her cheek.

"Nothing…I'm fine…really…I'm fine." The voice of the captain making his way over the speaker interrupted their conversation "Derek look…you can see the city" Meredith exclaimed suddenly as happy as a child in a candy store. Derek smiled at her happiness, but inside he was wishing she were comfortable enough to open up to him.


	28. Chapter 28

The breeze felt amazing on her face as she hung her top half out of the sunroof of the limo Derek had pick them up at the airport. She felt like a princess. She was getting the special treatment from every direction and it almost made her feel guilty that he was going through all of this trouble. Derek sat back in his seat laughing at how carefree she seemed. Knowing the last few weeks had been hard on her and this was just what she needed.

"Mer…"

He could hear her giggles as he pulled her back into the limo, laughing as she fell into his lap.

"So birthday girl are you ready for your weekend in New York…just you and me…and what ever we can think of to fill our time with" smiling he kissed her. Hearing her gasp he pulled back suddenly…wondering what had her attention…and then smiling as he noticed they had reached their destination.

"Oh my God Derek it's beautiful…."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it…I can't believe we are staying here" she smiled as the limo door was opened and a valet greeted her. Stepping out she took in the magnificent sight of the New York Palace hotel in all it's glory, smiling as Derek came to stand next to her, softly kissing her.

"If you would just follow me miss, Jeff here will bring up your luggage." The valet said to her as he turned and headed for the entrance. She squeezed Derek's hand and took off behind the Valet, nearly dragging Derek along. She was exploding with excitement.

As soon as they made it to the room and had tipped the other valet, Jeff, the door was slammed and Meredith had Derek against the wall.

"Wow! Calm Down Meri..." He said laughing as her tiny hands attacked his shirt. Her hungry lips were devouring his neck.

"Derek, I...I don't... know what to... say." She said between kisses and nips. "This...is...amazing."

"I am waiting for you to realize that you are worth all of this. I don't know what you normally do on your birthday, but I wanted this one to be perfect." He said as he grasped her hips, picking her up and carrying her over to the huge king sized bed.

Falling backwards he landed with her straddling him. The flimsy material of her sundress gathering between her legs just as his cock hardened and did the same. His hands gathered in her hair pulling her into a kiss "Mer…I really do hope you know how much you mean to me…"

Meredith smiled, feeling self conscious as she stared down into those baby blues filled with so much love…it was an emotion she had wanted to feel for so long…and now it petrified her "Derek do you want to talk….or….." gyrating her hips in a sensual dance she let him know how much her body needed him.

Derek groaned deep in his chest, rolling over he pinned her beneath him. Frustrations running high…he wanted to talk to her, wanted her to know she meant more to him than this…but at the same time it was hard to think about anything else than the feel of her small hands as they worked their magic over his body.

"I think that answered my question.." She said laughing as he pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

* * *

Meredith hated the moments when all she was able to do was sit there and stew in her emotions. She had been fine, the city lights, the huge buildings...Even at the hotel, distracting herself with Derek's kisses and passion. But now, Derek was holding her, his breathing even, and she knew he was sleeping. She sighed as she slipped out of his arms and put on a robe from the bathroom and stepped out onto their private balcony. The city was breathtaking, even more beautiful than in pictures.

She felt trapped...There were no distractions now. Nothing to keep her away from her nightmares.

She heard the glass slide behind her and a groggy Derek snaked his arms around her, taking her into his warmth.

"Mer, you have to tell me what's going on. I can't pretend your okay anymore. It's killing me to know you are hurting." He said as she looked up at him, a tear slipping down her cheek. He thumbed it, stopping it from traveling any further.

"Derek...Its not you...I just...I don't know how to explain it...I'm not ready to try." She replied a flood of tears now soaking her delicate face. Derek's heart was breaking at the sight. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Meri, you know you can tell me anything. I am only here for you. I love you."

"I know Derek...birthday's are just hard for me. I have hated them...ever since..." She stopped herself remembering her family falling apart. Her mother made sure Meredith would never enjoy a birthday again.

Closing her eyes she rested against his chest, his arms a cocoon of comfort even as the memories haunted her thoughts…

_Creeping down the stairs in her pink nightgown Meredith crept into the kitchen, her Daddy had always made a huge breakfast for her birthday…calling her a birthday princess that should be waited on hand and foot._

_Walking through the doors she saw that her Daddy wasn't there, she knew they said he was never coming back but somehow she thought he would come back for this, tears filling her big green eyes she turned seeing her Mother sitting in the nook of the kitchen sipping her coffee…_

"_Hi Mommy…"_

"_Meredith why are you still in your pajamas, you know better, now run upstairs and get dressed…" Ells coldly told her daughter as she barely even looked up from the papers in front of her._

"_But…."_

"_No buts Meredith run along and do as your told…."_

"_Mommy it's my birthday…aren't we going to have breakfast?" Meredith asked as her lip quivered._

_Ellis stood coming to stand in front of the small child "your birthday…you want to celebrate your birthday…we just buried your Father. I'm left alone with two children to raise on my own…and you want me to worry about your birthday…I always told him you were selfish…a spoiled brat…well not anymore. Now run upstairs and get dressed and no more of this nonsense…."_

_Meredith ran as fast as her feet could carry her small body. Collapsing on her bed she let the tears flood her pillow…her Daddy was gone and she was all alone…life was different and for a six year old that was scary…she didn't like feeling all alone…._

Shivering in the night air Meredith ran her hands along her bare arms, glancing up into Derek's eyes she could read the worry on his face…she wanted to open up…tell him everything…but it just hurt to much.

"Come on let's go back to bed" she whispered tugging on his hand.

Derek stood still for a second wanting to argue with her…to beg her to open up, but seeing the pain in her eyes he knew for now he should just let it go….


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note::: Hey guys! So real life has been happening. I have gotten married, had a baby, and moved across the country with my military husband. I am now a stay at home mom. I never intended to stop writing, but I was looking back at this story and i still want to finish it. I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and continuous support! Would yall be interested in me finishing the story? please let me know!**


End file.
